You Belong With Me
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: 'He realised he had missed this. Talking with Alec either through the windows or by whiteboard, he missed being Alec's friend.' Alec and Magnus live next-door to each other, they drifted apart but that's changing as are their feelings. Malec, AU, alternate universe. Characters are Cassandra Clare's. Enjoy or Endure.
1. 1 Windows, Memories and Messages

**Chapter 1 – Windows, Memories and Messages**

**Song: You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**

Alec gazed out of the window like he had every day since he remembered, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy next door. He sighed as his cerulean eyes fell on the tightly shut curtains. He vaguely heard the commotion of his siblings carrying out their morning routines as his mind went back to when he first met the boy whose curtains he was cursing.

_It's not fair, he thought as he huffed into his room, he slammed the door with as much strength as his seven year old self possessed and he slumped down in front of it and stared at the baby blue wall opposite. He heard his sister's footsteps as she ran after him and then her knocks on his door – which were surprisingly strong._

"_Aaaa-liii-ckk!" She called, "Play with meeee!"_

"_No." Alec shouted back. "I don't want to be a princess!"_

"_Why? Princesses are pretty!" Little Izzy replied, her five-year old mind not comprehending how a boy might not want to be a pretty princess because, to her, there was nothing better. _

"_I'm a boy, I don't want to be pretty or a princess." Alec sighed. _

"_Fine!" He heard her sniff followed by her heavy footsteps as she stormed off. He felt slightly guilty._

_Alec got up then and walked over to his huge window – it took up most of the wall - standing on his toy-chest to get a better view out of it, he opened the window so he could smell the flowers from the garden below. His mind drifted back to his little sister, he wouldn't have minded playing with his baby sister if_ _she hadn't insisted he be a princess and that he dress up too – normally he was a handsome prince who saved his sister from the evil dragon (their dragon was their Persian, Church). Boys didn't want to be princess but Izzy didn't understand that, he sighed, like he never got why she didn't want to be a prince. _

_That's when an unfamiliar face popped up at the window opposite his. He was so surprise he fell off his toy-chest with a thud. Through the open windows he could hear a boy's laughter. He got up slowly, not believing his eyes, but sure enough the boy still stood there. The sunlight made his tanned skin glow and his bright green eyes were scrunched up in laughter, his smile was genuine and it made Alec want to smile too, though he forced a scowl onto his face. _

"_Don't scare me like that." Alec grumbled, rubbing his head mainly for dramatic affect. _

"_Sorry." The boy answered, his laughter calmed down, "You were staring at nothing for so long I thought it'd be funny to surprise you."_

"_It's not." Alec replied. _

"_Was for me." The boy sung, he place both of his caramel coloured arms on the windowsill and pushed his torso out, towards Alec "I'm Magnus Bane by the way. We just moved here."_

"_Alexander Lightwood, but people call me Alec." Alec responded, "I've lived here all my life."_

_Magnus laughed again, "You're funny, I think we're gonna be best friends."_

_I hope so, Alec thought with a grin. They chatted for the rest of the afternoon, until Magnus had to unpack and Alec had to go for dinner. _

Alec jolted back to reality (and onto the floor) when he realised a familiar pair of emerald and gold eyes were crinkled into a smiled and staring at him. He got off the floor and moved to his window, smiling at the boy who had popped up like the day they first met.

"You have got to stop doing that." Alec told him through the open windows.

"But, Alec, dear," Magnus grinned slowly, "it's so fun."

Alec blushed at the endearment but ignored it –the endearment and the blush, "For you maybe."

"You were off in some world and it thought I'd surprise you." Magnus replied with a smile, he then tilted his head slightly. His jade eyes questioning Alec, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Alec answered too quickly, he felt the heat in his cheeks rise and hoped Magnus didn't notice. Judging by Magnus narrowed eyes and crossed arms he did notice.

"Sure, let's say I believe it." Magnus smirked. Alec's stomach did some weird things when Magnus smirked like that – he ignored that too.

"Magnus! Get ready!" Magnus' mother called from somewhere in the house. "I'm leaving, see you later baby!"

"Bye, mum!" Magnus called, the front door in his house slammed shut and Magnus rolled his eyes, "See you in English, Alec. We're going to continue this conversation though – I will find out this magical place you go to in your head, if I'm not in it I shall be thoroughly disappointed."

Alec pressed his lips together, Magnus wouldn't be disappointed. Ever. It seemed Alec's wandering mind always found itself to Magnus, the way he spoke, his beautiful green eyes flecked with gold, the way he moved lithe like a cat, the way Magnus' tight trousers clung to his figure – Alec's mind loved to think about it all. And that was Alec's secret. He was in love with his next-door neighbour. He shook his head slightly and ignored the fire in his cheeks.

"You want a lift?" Alec asked, hoping to extend the time he had with his neighbour.

"Camille is getting me, thank you though." Magnus said with a small smile. Alec felt his joy deflate like a popped balloon at the mention of Magnus' evil girlfriend.

"Okay, well see you lat-"

"ALEC!" Jace shouted up to his room.

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed from somewhere in the house "GET HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL JACE!"

"Wow. That girl has a pair of lungs on her." Magnus marvelled.

Alec sighed. "I know. See you in English."

"Good luck with the drama." Magnus shot him a supportive smile and then left his room. Alec closed his window and ignored the happiness he felt from the little exchange with Magnus. He turned around and looked in the mirror, he shook his head at the smile on his face.

"Get it together Lightwood." He muttered to himself. And just like that he put a scowl on his face and headed down stairs to see what the death threats were about.

* * *

Magnus couldn't keep the smile from his face, even half an hour after his talk with his neighbour, as he put the toast half in his mouth and grabbed his house keys. He grabbed his bag and raced out of the door, he could hear Camille beeping the horn until he emerged.

"Hey, baby!" She called from her bright red convertible.

He waved with his free hand and then locked the door, toast still in mouth, and hurried to the car. He noticed the Lightwoods just leaving, he heard their conversation:

"He ate my cereal!" Izzy protested to Alec. "He doesn't even like it!"

"That's because you ate his." Alec responded. Magnus felt himself smile involuntary when Alec spoke.

"Because we ran out of mine!" Izzy threw her hands up.

"Jace! Hurry up!" Alec yelled, he then added quieter to his sister, "Maybe if you'd put it on the shopping list…"

By now Magnus had gotten into Camille's car, he sat shotgun and began eating his toast.

"Morning Magnus." Lily called from the backseat. Lily was Camille's closest friend who was not actually fake or pretending to like her.

"Morning Lily." Magnus replied, he turned and smiled at her, "Loving the new hair."

"Thanks." Lily grinned and ran her hand through her dyed blue bob, it framed her face nicely.

Camille faked a cough to get Magnus' attention. "Morning Camille." Magnus leaned and kissed her cheek between bits of toast. He tried no tot choke on her perfume.

"Morning Magnus." Camille smiled, eyes on the road, she turned up the radio and they began to sing badly and _way_ out of tune – but they didn't care.

The drive to their high school wasn't long but they had a routine: say good morning and then turn the radio up and sing as loudly as possible, they stopped to get coffees on the way and resumed singing, then they drove into the school car park and parked in one of the best spots (a perk of being popular). This morning was no different and Magnus sipped his caramel latte whilst singing to whatever bad pop song was on the radio. Camille pulled into their parking spot with a triumphant smile.

They got out of the car and went to their lockers, also normal, Cat and Ragnor joined them – they were Magnus' best friends but they both hated Camille. They chatted until the signal for class to start. The bell rang. Camille kissed him goodbye and sauntered off to whatever class she had next with Lily, Ragnor went to class on his own and Cat shot Magnus a smile and they walked to their English class, chatting about nothing much, they dumped their empty coffee cups in the bin along the way.

Once they got to English Magnus went to his seat, second row from the back on the desk-for-two next to the window, Alec was already there. The light streaming in from the window gave his porcelain skin an otherworldly glow, his cerulean eyes lit up and he smiled a small smile as Magnus approached.

"Hey." Magnus said as he slid into the seat next to Alec, the one nearest the aisle.

"Hi." Alec replied sleepily. "I'm sorry about earlier, Jace had eaten Izzy's cereal and she was going ballistic."

"I heard." Magnus responded, he ignored his resent at the mention of Alec's adopted brother. He didn't like Jace for taking Alec away from him. They had been best friends for a good four years when Jace Herondales' parents died, and the Lightwoods, being his Godparents, had to take him in. Alec had become friends with Jace almost instantly and then he hadn't needed Magnus as much. Magnus made stronger friendships with his other friends and over time he and Alec drifted apart, they talked occasionally but that was about it.

"Great, the whole neighbourhood probably knows." Alec groaned, putting his head in his hands, covering his eyes. Magnus smiled. The teacher started the lesson and they barely had a chance to talk. The rest of the day passed as usual, neither seeing the other again until Magnus found himself in the doorway of his dark room.

The lights from Alec's room bled into Magnus' dark one Magnus looked into the window and there bathed in light laid Alec on his double bed, his laptop in front of him and about ten different textbooks open around him. Alec wasn't wearing one of his usual sweaters but instead wore a tee-shirt and pyjama bottoms with monsters on, which Magnus found it incredibly cute, the garments clung to Alec's muscular figure which Magnus did admire. Even if he did have a girlfriend, he could admire how attractive the tallest Lightwood was. He was nodding his head slightly so Magnus guessed he was listing to music.

Magnus suddenly thought of something and rushed through the darkness to his dresser, he rummage in the bottom draw and got out what he desired before he rushed back to the light switch and turned it on. The sudden light caught Alec's attention and he looked over to see Magnus stood a white board in his hands, on it he had written a word:

'Hi.'

Alec smiled and held up a finger, signalling he'd be a moment. He leaned over the side of his bed, the one farthest from the window which gave Magnus a nice view of his butt, a view he shamelessly appreciated, before he pushed himself up and back onto the bed. He sat crossed legged, facing the window in a way that reminded Magnus of a child, in an endearing way, Alec's hair covered his face as he bent over the whiteboard and Magnus wanted nothing more than to brush the soft hair out of his face so he could see those blue eyes. Alec looked up then and held up his board.

'Hey.'

Magnus wrote something else on his whiteboard, he smiled at the nostalgic feeling. When they were younger they used to communicate via whiteboard a lot, it was especially useful for when it was late at night and they were supposed to be sleeping, or when it too cold or too wet to open the windows to talk. He realised he had missed this. Talking with Alec either through the windows or by whiteboard, he missed being Alec's friend.

'How are you?' Magnus wrote.

'Studying so meh. How about you?' Alec answered.

Magnus was about to reply when his phone rang, he silently cursed whoever was calling and quickly wrote on his board: 'Five minutes, phone.'

Alec nodded and Magnus answered his phone, he didn't check the caller id.

"Magnus!" Camille yelled a smile in her voice.

"Camille." He answered with less enthusiasm.

"So, I was calling to tell you, there's a football game on Friday."

"And?"

"And?"

"And you don't play football." Magnus felt compelled to point out.

"No." Camille agreed, her voice tight. "But I cheer for the team."

"And?"

"Are you coming to watch me cheer?" Camille asked, her tone implied he should have realised that. Magnus thought, his plans had been to sit and keep his TV and sofa company since he was home alone.

"Is anyone else going?" He joked.

"Magnus!" Camille exclaimed and instantly Magnus knew it had been the wrong thing to joke about "I can't believe you just asked that! You're supposed to support me regardless of who else is going! You don't even care about me!"

"What? Camille, that's not true."

"Yes! It is!" She sounded close to tears, but Magnus knew she was one of the best drama students so it was probably an act.

"No, it's not. That question was a joke, of course I'll be there." Magnus sighed. Alec was watching through the window and saw the change this phone call had had on Magnus, at the start of their conversation he'd seemed cheerful but now, with his shoulders sagging, he looked exhausted. It filled Alec with more anger at Camille.

"A joke?" Camille squawked, he held the phone away from his ear so he didn't have the full force of her shrill shouts damaging his hearing, "That's your idea of a joke! I can't believe you! You are the most! Argh!" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry!" Magnus shouted back.

"You better be so very sorry! And you better make it up to me-" she started screaming at him and he winced, he looked out the window and Alec was looking back, trying to give him a supportive look. And suddenly he was sick of her and her drama, her expectations, her demands and her ridicule.

"See you tomorrow!" Magnus shouted over her and put the phone down. He rubbed his temples, there would be hell tomorrow but he'd deal with it.

He sighed and wrote on the whiteboard and held it up for Alec, 'Sick and tired of girlfriend drama.'

He watched Alec, something flashed over his face but it was gone too quickly for Magnus to be able to tell what emotion it was, 'Are you going to the game on Friday?'

'Yeah... are you?'

'Magnus, I'm on the football team.' Alec rolled his eyes.

'So that's a yes.' Magnus smiled.

'Yes, that's a yes.' Alec shook his head at Magnus' ridiculousness but Magnus still saw the smile on his face.

'I'll be cheering for you from the stands,' Magnus wrote, Alec stared at the words Magnus had written, surprise on his face and then he blushed. Magnus noticed the blush and then realised his message sounded like that of a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

'Thanks.' Alec wrote, 'but if I don't hear you 'I shall be thoroughly disappointed.''

Magnus laughed at loud, Alec had quoted Magnus from this morning. 'Touché, Lightwood, touché.'

Alec was about to reply when Izzy darted into his room and said something. Alec threw his hands up into the air and answered her, she answered and then ran from the room. Alec rubbed out what would have been written on his board but then wrote something else. 'I've got to go: sibling drama.'

'I don't want you to go.' Magnus wrote.

'I don't want to go, but I have to.' Alec held up the board with a blush.

'See you tomorrow.' Magnus held up.

'Bye.' Alec wrote, he then left his room.

Magnus sat and stared into Alec's brightly lit room, the walls were still painted green. He remembered when they'd been ten and repainted their rooms, Alec's had been painted green like the green of Magnus' eyes and Magnus had painted his blue like Alec's. He remembered Alec's hair and skin flecked with green paint and the look of joy when they'd finished it. He smiled at the memory. He missed Alec a lot more than he'd thought. And with the blue eyes in mind, he got up, closed the curtains and got ready to sleep.

* * *

**W/M: Hey. So, I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic what with the Warlock's Servant coming to an end and Behind These Bars just starting (but that's all written anyway) but all well. **

**I got this idea when I re-watched one of my favourite music videos of one of my favourite songs: 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. And as I watched it I thought about Magnus and Alec and how true that song was for Magnus, and then I saw them living next door to each other and boom!**

**I'd love your feedback (good or bad) because it helps me with the plot, I mean I have a plot but your feedback affects it, so it is important. So please review and please be honest.**

**Do you like it? What do you think? **


	2. 2 Football Games, Friends and Plans

**Chapter 2 - Football Games, Friends and Plans**

The rest of the week went by in a blur and Alec and Magnus didn't really see each other for much of it – their social groups at school didn't collide and they didn't see each other through the windows. They talked a few times in English but the work was mostly independent essay writing and that meant they couldn't talk much, but now it was Friday afternoon. It was the game.

Magnus was sat next to Ragnor and Cat, watching the football without knowing what was going on. He knew Alec's number and watched as the blue-eyed boy darted around the field. He appreciated the way the pants clung to Alec's well-built figure and he concluded Alexander Lightwood was a beautiful specimen – blue eyes and black hair had always been his favourite combination. He could admire his friend's good looks. The first half of the game was a blur and ended quicker than Magnus expected.

And then it was halftime and the cheerleaders and the band came on. Camille was squad leader and got lifted several times, she cheered and waved and winked, acting every bit the perfect preppy cheerleader. Magnus watched without _really_ watching. The cheerleaders ran off and the two teams came back onto the field, Magnus' emerald eyes immediately seeing Alec's number, he watched still not understanding.

"Magnus." Cat called his name a few times to get his attention, she'd seen who he'd been watching. "I've been calling your name forever. Come get a drink with me?"

"Sure." Magnus replied and followed Cat as she headed down the stairs of the stands – they had gotten seats at the end, right near the steps. Once at the bottom, Cat pushed him down the side of the seats.

"Spill." She folded her arms, her blue eyes narrowed.

"What?" He held up his hands, in a gesture meant to show his innocence. But really they both knew that he knew what she wanted to know.

"You've been watching Alec for the whole game and you practically ignored Camille's performance. Spill the beans."

"I have not been watching him all the time." Magnus protested.

"How many points did Jonathan Morgenstern score?" She asked. Jonathan was the captain of the football team and was, therefore, popular. He was the most arrogant and infuriating homophobic snobs Magnus had ever met. He made a face involuntary at the mention of his name.

"Seven." Magnus guessed.

Cat rolled her eyes, "That's proof you haven't paid attention. What's going on with you and him?"

"Nothing."

"No, that's a lie and we both know it. What's up with you?"

"With me? Well, Camille is driving me insane. She rings me just to yell at me about being a bad boyfriend." Magnus was about to launch into a tirade about her to distract them both from talking about Alec, Cat knew it too.

"And Alec." Cat pressed and corrected herself. "What's up with you and Alec?"

"I don't know. We've been talking more and doing the whiteboard thing through the window." Magnus sighed. "We're being friends again."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him and he knew she was trying to see if he was lying. But he wasn't. After a moment of Cat's intimidating glower she smiled. "I'm pleased. You were always happiest when he was your friend."

"Not true, I'm happy with you and Ragnor." Magnus smiled reassuringly and he was being truthful. Cat and Ragnor were very dear to him and he wouldn't be without them for the world. "But, thank you, Kitty Cat. For understanding."

"Don't call me 'Kitty Cat'" Cat scolded. "But, that's what I'm here for."

"You're right, you're more of a Tom Cat."

"Magnus!" Cat frowned.

"Just kidding, dear." Magnus grinned, "Now can we go back to our seats, I want to watch guys getting sweaty in tight trousers."

"I actually do want a drink." Cat told him and with that they wandered off to the drink stand, unaware someone had overheard their conversation. After Cat had gotten her drink they returned to their seats. They watched intently, Magnus still not having a clue and soon the scores on the field were drawing with only a two minutes to go.

Magnus watched as someone passed the ball to Jace, Jace ran down the field and someone tackled him, before they made contact he passed the ball to another member of the team. The clock ticked down, one minute. The other player, Magnus didn't recognised, ran another short distance before he way was blocked, he passed the ball to another player but the ball went off course and was intercepted by Alec. Alec ran.

Magnus felt himself shift on his seat so he was closer to the action. Players on the other team moved to block Alec's way, but he navigated around them whilst simultaneously shielding the ball. The clock was on the last twenty seconds now. Alec narrowly missed a tackle. Ten, the crowd chanted. Nine. He ran closer and faster. Eight. This would be the deciding point. Seven. Magnus was willing Alec to do this. Six. Alec dodged another tackle. Five. He was nearing the goal. Four. Closer still. Three. He got ready to score. Two. The ball flew through the air. One. Score. Zero. The buzzer sounded and the crowds went wild.

Magnus cheered along with everyone else. The cheerleaders ran out and started cheering, the band started playing and the team ran to Alec and lifted him. Cat was screaming, Ragnor was dancing with her, Magnus stood cheering for his neighbour. Even the other team were clapping and congratulating Alec. It was a great moment and one they wouldn't forget.

It was late by the time Alec got back from the party. He would've gone to the party regardless because his siblings were going and they needed a ride home. Normally he wouldn't have enjoyed the party, but since it was to celebrate is winning goal (and all the others) he did enjoy it. He was high on the adrenalin of winning.

He couldn't stop smiling as he turned on the lights of his room, he turned on the stereo and did a victory dance across his room and into his ensuite and showered away the smell of the party, he'd showered once after the game, but the crowd and the heat made him feel gross again. After his shower he dressed in his pyjamas and went back into his room.

He glanced at the window and saw Magnus stood, whiteboard in hands, written in the middle the words: 'Well done.'

Alec went over and opened his window, the evening air was cool but not too cold, Magnus did the same. Their windows were maybe two metres away, Alec remembered when they were younger and they tied cans to strings and talked through them from their rooms.

"Thank you." Alec smiled over at his crush. Magnus smiled back, a happy glint in his golden-flecked eyes.

"You deserved it. Ragnor said it was a good game, I wouldn't know." Magnus answered. "So I'll take his word for it."

Alec laughed. "It felt like a good game." They just stood looking at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything. Alec felt compelled to break the silence so his jealous mind went to the first thing it thought of, "So, how's Camille?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose and Alec found it adorable, "Her usual dramatics. But let's not talk about her."

"What do you want to talk about?" Alec asked, cautiously. This could be a dangerous area.

Magnus thought for a moment. "I don't know. How have you been?"

"Good." Alec replied instantly.

"Honestly." Magnus pushed and Alec furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh, come on, 'good' is just a default answer." Magnus pointed out, using air quotes around the word.

"Fine." Alec answered. "I just scored the winning goal for the football team, so that was pretty amazing, I think I'm still a bit buzzy from the adrenalin. My sister is trying to set me up with gu-people but I don't want her too so that's annoying, I really happy we started talking again so it all tips the scale to the good side. How about you?" Alec tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks, he almost told Magnus he was gay.

"Well, my best friend reassured me she'd support me and whatever I did, I watched a hot guy score a winning goal for the football team, I'm also pleased we're talking again but what is bringing me down in my awful girlfriend and this English essay." Magnus answered. He saw Alec's face flush red when he was mentioned.

"English essay?" Alec asked, avoiding talking about Camille. He didn't want to show the ugly colours of jealousy around Magnus, "I've done mine, do you want help?"

"That would be amazing. Do you want to come over here tomorrow and help me?" Magnus asked.

"Sure."

"Also, do you mind if I draw you for my art project? You've got the right sort of look for it."

Alec stared back at him in surprise, no one wanted to draw him, "Oh okay I guess."

"Awesome." Magnus smiled. "See you tomorrow, Alec." And with that he shut the window and pulled the curtains across, leaving a very stunned Alec behind.

* * *

**W/M: Guess who feels like flying because they actually got a follower on Tumblr? I DID! *dancing badly*. If anyone else wants to follow me my Tumblr, name is, the rhyming queen. I mostly reblog stuff but I can answer question and think of funny things to write about.**

**Anyway, back to the fanfic. What do you think?**


	3. 3 Siblings, Studying and Favors

**Chapter 3 - Siblings, Studying and Favors**

**Song: A Wish For Something More - Amy MacDonald**

"Izzy."

Isabelle rolled over to face the wall and ignored the whispers, she pulled another blanket on top of herself and hid her face by pressing it into the pillow.

"Isabelle." The voice persisted. "I know you're awake."

She mumbled a threat and snuggled under the many blankets.

"I'll feed your make-up to Church."

She opened an eye, but kept her face hidden from the person.

"Look, this is important." The person said, she heard rustling around and then a noise of triumph as the person found her makeup bag. She turned her head to look into her room, through the dim light she made out the lanky figure of her brother. What does Alec want at this time?

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Your help." Alec replied, he put the bag on her dresser, he moved across the room and she felt the bed lower where he sat down.

"At," she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "Two in the freaking morning?"

"Yes. I can't sleep and I've been trying to sort it out but I know nothing about clothes and you do, so I figured you'd help me. Aren't you always saying you'd be happy to help me about clothes?"

"Yeah, but not at two in the bloody morning." She grumbled.

"It was implied you'd be fine with it at any time." He said, "Anyway, you don't even know the reason why." He paused, obviously waiting for her to ask.

She smiled and despite herself found her asking: "Why?"

"Because, tomorrow I'm studying with Magnus." He answered quickly.

It took her a moment to work out what he'd said but when she realised she shot bolt upright, her eyes wide and excited as if she hadn't been sleeping in a coma-like-state a few minutes before, "No way!"

Izzy was the only one other person to know about Alec's secret and his crush other than himself. She supported her brother in every way she could, she tried to get him to open up and to tell people but he wouldn't and she respected his decision. She was also subjected to all his rants about Camille and his feelings about Magnus, hence why she was elated for him.

"Yes way!" He answered, his blue eyes shone with his exhilaration even in the dimly lit bedroom. Izzy launched herself at her brother and pulled him into a big hug, she was proud.

"I'm so happy for you!" She grinned, she then jumped up and off the bed, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom. Once there Izzy released her brother and went straight to his cupboard and started rummaging through his clothes, Alec turned on the bedside lamp and sat on his bed – he didn't have a clue with clothes and would only get in her way. She had a ton of questions, "When did you become friends again?"

"Just lately, we started talking through the windows again." Alec answered, he glanced to his windows, he hadn't closed the curtains yet, but Magnus' were tightly shut.

"And you did tonight and he asked you over?"

"Yup. After he congratulated me for scoring the winning goal, we talked about how we were and he said his English essay was bringing him down so I offered to help, he accepted and invite me over and he asked if he could draw me for his art project."

"He wants to draw you like one of his French girls?" Izzy couldn't help herself from the Titanic reference.

"No! He said I had the right look for his art project." Alec blushed and took a sip from thw water by his bed.

"Ooooh, maybe it's a nude drawing!" Izzy squealed. Alec spit his water out and started choking, Izzy got up and thumped him on the back, she dropped the clothes she picked on his bed.

"No!" he spluttered, his face going even redder

"That was an excellent spit take, but do you care to explain why you're both up and making a racket for at two in the freaking morning?" Jace said, he was leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, his face wasn't happy. Alec laughed at how similar both Izzy and Jace's reactions had been.

Alec looked for Jace to Izzy and back. Izzy's look had told him to tell Jace the truth. "Because Iz is helping me pick an outfit tomorrow for when I go to study at Magnus'."

"Okay, but why such a fuss for Little Miss Sparkles?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Alec looked down and took a deep breath, Izzy held his hand and squeezed it, trying to be encouraging, he pressed back and looked at Jace, "I'm gay and I have a crush on Magnus."

"Finally." Jace smiled, he walked into Alec's room and flopped onto the bed with his two adopted siblings. "I mean I knew, you've never dated a girl or shown interest in them. And I could have guessed about Magnus."

"How?" Alec asked, he was taken aback at how easily Jace accepted it.

"The way you look at him in class." Jace said, "Your eyes goes misty with longing and you gaze for ages and you chant his name in your sleep and write it in your notebook over and over and over …"

"I do not!" Alec exclaimed and shoved Jace with his foot, Izzy grinned. She was happyh Jace had accepted it so easy and that they were still acting like normal.

"I bet he writes love letters." She added.

"That's a good one Iz, thank you." Jace grinned at her but Alec glared, "Dear Magnus, I love you so much but it's a shame your girlfriend is such a witch and a tyrant who cannot let you go and let our love grow!" Jace threw a hand to his heart and acted it out. Alec prodded his ribs with his foot again.

"So I sit and silently pine for you but my heart cannot take it any longer. Break up with her and be with me! I can't bear to be without you!" Izzy joined in, a hand to her head, Alec threw a pillow at her. Izzy passed Jace the pillow and he got up, clutching it to his chest.

"Oh Magnus, I pretend this pillow is you and I dance around my room, all alone." Jace danced.

"I even write poetry!" Izzy shouted.

"Oh please. I do not write poetry! That's more like Jace about Clary!" Alec pointed out. "Oh, my dear darling Clarissa, you don't know how much I wanna kiss ya. You're a funky red head that I'd love to get in my bed. So I'm serious when I say Clary, you're the girl I wanna marry."

Izzy laughed and clapped her hands. Jace scowled, "It's a good job you don't write poetry."

"Oh please, you're going to use that and we both know it."

"I might do…." Jace smiled sheepishly. They laughed. They spent a good half an hour joking around, they didn't notice the curtain in the room opposite open slightly.

* * *

Magnus sat at his desk in his rainbow painted room and sighed as he gazed out of his window. Alec was awake because the curtains were open and he wasn't in his bed, but Magnus had been downstairs feeding himself and his cat when the brunette had done this and so didn't know where he was. He tapped his foot against the floor. He hated waiting. He was waiting for his laptop to load and for his neighbour to come over and help him with English and Art. He sighed again and glanced up and out of the window. He knew Alec wouldn't be up early, he and his siblings were up late last night (well, early this morning) talking in Alec's room, Magnus had seen when he went to get some water in the middle of the night.

He saw the bathroom door open and the steam pour out into Alec's bedroom, then Alec stepped out like an evil villain, Magnus laughed and found it incredibly cute. Alec was damp and with a towel around his waist, he held another to his head as he towel-dried his black locks. Magnus' eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, he knew Alec was well built – it was presumed since he was on the football team – however his baggy clothes hid it, but now Magnus could see every delicious curve of that boy's muscular body. His abs, deltoid, triceps, biceps, pecs and every other muscle Magnus couldn't name, his mouth watered and he couldn't look away. _If that towel slipped_, he thought, _I might throw myself across the gap and into his room._

Alec walked over to his bed where his clothes were, not noticing Magnus ogling shamelessly, and his put the towel used for drying his hair on the bed, he stretched his arms forwards before his hands went to his towel. Magnus felt his face heat. Alec started to undo the towel and Magnus practically flew out of his chair and out of his bedroom, he ran downstairs to the kitchen and threw water on his face to cool his cheeks. After that he stood with his back against the sink, his arms folded as his mind wandered.

It was here he faced the truth: he was attracted to Alec. This didn't surprise him, he knew, and was open about, the fact he was bisexual, but he didn't know about if Alec felt the same or even Alec's sexuality – he had never seen him with a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, but that didn't say much - and he, himself, did have a girlfriend. And for all Camille's faults he did like her, just not in a romantic way, but there was no point throwing away a relationship when he had unknown variables. At least that was his reasoning.

His reverie was cut off by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. He went over to the front door and opened it, revealing a slightly out of breath Alec, he smelt like mint, sandalwood and a lovely sent Magnus called Alexander. He took in Alec's clothes, they were dark but the jeans weren't baggy and he wore a black v-neck, he looked good, though his hair was messy.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus smiled.

"Morning. I'm sorry it's late. I was up late last night and didn't get up very early but we didn't specify a time so…" He trailed off, his cheeks were a light pink for his embarrassment.

"It's fine." Magnus said, he stepped back from the door, "Come in." Magnus started towards the stairs and Alec followed, closing the door behind him.

"Your house hasn't changed a bit." Alec commented.

"No, Mum likes it this way so that's how it'll stay." Magnus answered. "Are you okay if we go up to my room?"

"Sure." Alec said, he fought the blush that was trying to make its way onto his face, luckily Magnus was ahead of him and couldn't see it.

"My room is the only thing that has changed." Magnus said, there was a small bit of pride in his voice. Magnus crossed the landing and into his room. Alec followed.

Magnus' room was painted in rainbow and glitter, there was a double bed in the centre, against the back wall opposite the window – there were bedside tables on either side - a desk pushed up against the window and a laptop whirring on top of it, next to that was a chest of drawers, there were two doors on one of the other walls with a bookshelf between them – one door lead to his walk-in-wardrobe and the other to his bathroom, Alec remembered this – and then the final wall with the window looking into the back garden had a loveseat and an easel against it. On almost every surface were pots and tubes of make-up and glitter.

"Wow." Alec nodded, his blue eyes flitting about the room, "It's bright…"

"Looks like a unicorn threw up, right?" Magnus smirked, he then gestured to the bed, "Feel free to sit down,"

"Just a little." Alec agreed, he sat cautiously on the bed.

Magnus laughed and went over to the chest of drawers, he crouched down and rummaged around before standing up with his English books and art sketchbook. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"So, I think I've got it." Magus said as he wrote down an idea for a point in his essay. He looked up and grinned at Alec who smiled back.

"Good." Alec told him.

"And now…" Magnus smile turned mischievous, he placed his English book down on the canary yellow comforter and picked up his art book. "I get to draw you!"

Alec groaned and fell back on Magnus' bed. In the five hours he'd been there he's grown more comfortable and was fine with sitting on Magnus' bed. Magnus chuckled and grabbed his pencils, he opened his sketchbook.

"Do you want me to pose?" Alec asked, he sat up.

"No. We can just talk if you want." Magnus answered, he began sketching Alec.

"Talk about?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriends? Siblings? Hobbies?" Magnus suggested.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend, my siblings you know and hobbies, I play football." Alec offered.

"Come on, you have more hobbies than football and there's _got_ to be some new Lightwood drama."

"Fine, hobbies: I still do archery and I read a lot. And with my siblings…" Alec trailed off as he thought, _I told my brother I'm gay and he accepted it. _"Izzy is mad with Church because he ate her favourite designer top or something."

Magnus gasped, "Oh no, poor girl. I feel her pain." Alec looked at Magnus as if he was joking but Magnus' face was full of genuine sadness. Alec rolled his eyes.

"But it's her 'sixteen and a half anniversary' or her 'thirty-second half-birthday' soon so she expects a present from me so don't feel too bad and I'll probably get her something like that," Alec told him, "What about you?"

"Well, my girlfriend is more of a girl-fiend, I don't have any siblings, as you know, it's still just my mother and me – though I think she's got a boyfriend, and hobbies, I love fashion, I draw and sing."

"Why don't you break up with her?" Alec couldn't stop himself from saying. "Camille I mean." Magnus looked up from his sketchbook.

"Because…" Magnus trailed off, he didn't really know. He was popular before Camille and would be after her. They had become friends and people had often told them they looked good together and somehow they decided to go official, somewhere amongst their time together they both changed and now they both annoyed each other. "I don't know."

"I didn't mean to intrude, it's just there's no point being with someone who makes you unhappy, right?" Alec tried to save his slip up. "Do you have any other things to talk about?"

"Yeah." Magnus smiled, "Favourite colour?"

Alec thought for a moment, "Green and you?" To be specific the exact green of Magnus' eyes was his favourite colour.

"Blue and turquoise." Magnus answered. "Is there someone you like?"

"Like-like?" Alec asked.

"Yup."

"Yes." Alec confessed after a moment. "There is someone I like-like."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, the person is smart even though they goof off often, they're funny, amazing and arty. They're a good person and brighten up my day, I think the person is absolutely beautiful though I think they look better with less make-up, we've know each other for a long time but we drifted apart."

"She sounds amazing." Magnus replied

_She?_ Alec realised Magnus didn't think it was him, he was relieved and not at the same time. "Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"I don't really know." Magnus bit his lip.

Alec looked out of the window and saw his sister stood there. She flopped on his bed a struck a provocative pose, holding a whiteboard saying: 'Draw me like one of your French girls'.

"By the Angel." Alec said, shaking his head at his sister's antics. Magnus looked at him then looked across to his room and burst out laughing. Izzy grinned and jumped off the bed and hurried out of Alec's room, "I'm going to kill her. When I told Izzy about the art thing she started babbling nonsense like that and saying about poses and nudity."

"Your sister," Magnus said through his laughter, his eyes were watering, "Is amazing! I'm sorry." Magnus still laughing put down the sketchbook and shuffled to his bathroom to compose himself. Alec looked at his sketch.

It was amazing. It looked like him and didn't at the same time because the expression wasn't see often. Magnus had captured him mid-smile, his eyes big and shinning, it must have been when he was talking about Magnus. Alec turned to the front of the book and flicked through it, there were photos and sketches, things done by other artists and Magnus' versions of their works, ideas and techniques used throughout. He saw sketches of Tiara – Magnus' mother – Camille, Catarina, Ragnor and even Magnus' fluff-ball of a cat. There were some self-portraits and a few other people he didn't recognise. All of the images were stunning.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked, making Alec jump, he hadn't heard Magnus return.

"Beautiful." Alec said, eyes still on Magnus' emerald ones. "All the pictures are beautiful and amazing. You really have a talent."

"You were a good model." Magnus smiled. "I owe you one, you really saved me by doing that."

"You owe me one, eh." Alec said with a playful smirk. "I have a favour you can help me with…"

Magnus gulped but nodded. "Okay."

"Awesome, let's go."

* * *

**W/M: So a huge thank you to ****SilverPixels for making such a beautiful cover image! I love it! **** And the exiting the bathroom like an evil villain after a shower thing, please don't tell me I'm the only one who does that? (I tried like a superhero but it wasn't as fun)**

**What do you think Alec's favour is? Also what do you think?**


	4. 4 Shopping, Girfiends and Messages

**Chapter 4 – Shopping, Girl**_**fiends**_** and Messages.**

**Song: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

"So you know it's my sister's thirty-second half-birthday," Alec started as he parked his car, "Well, she likes clothes but I have no idea what to get her, but seeing as you like clothes…"

"But, I don't know what Isabelle will like." Magnus said.

"Anything you pick out." Alec answered, "Seriously, she loves your fashion, she goes on and on and on about it enough," He did a few impressions of her, by tossing his hair and speaking in a high pitched voice: "Did you see what Magnus wore today? I loved his designer Gutti boots and that Door makeup, I bet he secretly works for Chanel with all his _luxurious _clothes."

Magnus couldn't help his laughter at how wrong Alec had been about the designers Gucci, Dior and Channel, _he is the cutest thing_, Magnus thought. Alec smiled, Magnus' laughter was like music, no matter how cliché the simile his brain had conjured was, it was the truth. His laughter floated around them, musical and brilliant.

"You… are something else." Magnus managed between his hoots of laughter.

"Thank you…?" Alec replied, but it sounded more like a question and made Magnus laugh more. Alec waited until he had calmed down to continue, "But seriously, I'm already beating Jace in the best present competition just by having your help."

"Best present competition?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, though he wasn't at all surprised.

"Yup. When she was little she made it a competition to prove who the best brother was, we're surprisingly still competitive about it now." Alec answered, "I just _have_ to win and beat that smug look off Jace's face – he's won the last two years."

Magnus laughed some more and they waited for a moment, Magnus still grinning like a lunatic and Alec rolling his blue eyes at his friend's giddiness, "Okay, okay." Magnus said, "let's shop."

They got out of the car and walked along the street, Magnus picked the shops to go in and found something for Isabelle in all of them but they didn't buy anything, Magnus had something in mind and nothing matched it. He kept insisting the dresses weren't right, they walked around shops, chatting, trying on sunglasses, posing in goofy hats and looking for a present for Isabelle.

After a good two hours they settled at a small café, Magnus got an iced berry smoothie and Alec just got a vitamin water. They went out onto the street, the sun was shining and it was too hot to stay inside, the café had tables set up along the pedestrianized walkway.

"Why don't we just get the first dress we saw?" Alec asked as they settle at a table for two.

"Because it's not right. It's hard to find something right for a sixteen and a half year old that her brother and parents wouldn't mind her in, especially when you're insistent it be knee-length and"

"Of course, she's my little sister," Alec answered.

"I get that. I have the perfect dress in my head it just doesn't exist, I could make it but I don't have the materials…" Magnus trailed off, his green eyes lit up, the gold flecks sparkled and Alec was captivated by Magnus' beauty all over again. "I'll make it!"

"Magnus," Alec started, his blue eyes looking directly at Magnus, "You don't have to, I don't want to take up your time - I'll just get the first one."

"I insist, I'd love to make her a dress, plus no one else will have one like it, it will meet your standards." Magnus noticed his tone had turned slightly whiny and that he was, in fact, pleading with Alec, he really wanted to make this dress, he wanted to impress Alec but he also wanted to make something, he loved making clothes, he loved the way the fabric went together, the sounds of his sewing machine, the finished garment when he saw what he had made, "It's a fairly simple design and it has been so long since I've made anything, she'll love it and you'll win the best brother competition for the next _two years_! I promise. Please?"

"You really want to?" Alec smiled, "Sure thing, but I feel like it should be from both of us and that I should also make something for her."

"I can't get her a present that would be strange since we barely know each other." Magnus told him, "But, I can help you make the dress if you want."

"I'd just mess it up." Alec shook his head. "But I will tell her you made it for me to give to her. She'll be your new best friend, so don't say I didn't warn you."

Magnus felt his lips curl up in a smile and he was about to reply when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he felt the smile drain away as he glanced at the hand and saw the manicured nails of his girlfriend – Alec suddenly looked very interested in his water.

"Magnus." Camille purred, she moved to the side and pulled up a chair. He noticed Lily do the same but on the other side, he was instantly overwhelmed by their perfume – he felt like choking.

"Camille." Magnus faked a smile, "Lily, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh I just saw you and thought we'd pop over." Camille answered, she glanced at Alec, "New friend?"

"We've known each other since we were seven." Alec replied looking Camille in the eye, his tone was cold and Magnus saw his smile was completely artificial, "You're newer than me."

"Oh," Camille smiled a very false smile, Magnus was secretly proud of Alec. "Yes! You're a Lightwood, Isabelle and Jace's brother?"

"Alec." Lily answered, Magnus looked at her with surprise on his face, she kept her eyes down and avoided eye contact. "We have science, together."

"Of course, you scored the winning goal. How could I forget?" Camille shook her head and turned to Magnus, "Do you want to go to the movies on Friday, have some alone time for just us?"

"I have a project to work on, but I might have time." Magnus answered.

"Oh." Magnus sensed the distance in her voice and knew he'd pay for it later, "We haven't done anything in so looong and I wanted to talk to you."

"I might have time." Magnus offered weakly, Camille nodded, her big green eyes were watery but it was probably an act – she had a talent with drama and Magnus knew she had the potential to be famous from it, if she desired.

"Well, we best be on our way, Lily and I have some shopping to do."

"Okay." Lily answered, she looked a bit surprised but nodded.

They got up and Camille leaned over and gave Magnus a big kiss, she turned her head to look at Alec and though Magnus couldn't see, her green eyes were full of possession over Magnus, Alec gave her a blank look, "Bye-bye Alec." She gave Magnus a final kiss on the cheek. "See you later, babe."

"Bye." Was all Magnus said as farewell, as soon as both the girls were out of ear shot, he said: "Did you see that look of her face when you said that burn?"

Alec grinned, "It was hard not to start laughing!"

Magnus shook his head with a smile and drank the last of his drink, "Come on, we've got materials to buy."

The fabric shop was more like an old warehouse than an actual shop, it was huge. Different fabrics and materials were hung around the walls, huge shelves separated the warehouse into different aisles, other things like sewing machines, needles, threads, wool and little accessories were near the back of the store along with the till. The materials were sorted by colour and Magnus immediately lead Alec to the red section, Alec was awed by all the different types of fabrics, all the patterns and colours. It was easy to get lost in there.

"You see why this is my favourite?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Alec nodded.

"Plus it's cheap!" Magnus grinned and threw up his arms, he twirled down to the floral patterned fabrics, Alec following with a smile on his face. He concluded Magnus was indeed crazy.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec said as they stopped by the red fabrics.

"Red and floaty." Magnus smiled, his eyes were focused as he looked for the perfect fabric. "If you see anything you like then grab it."

Alec nodded and they searched through fabrics until Magnus found a bunch he approved of – the fabric varied from deep red to scarlet, from stripped to flowered, basically they had a whole range - they then went over to the button section and found some cute badges and pins to use as the buttons on the dress and then Magnus ran around getting other bits he needed whilst Alec trailed after him.

After a good hour Magnus decided he had enough stuff and they went to the tills. A pretty girl with thick black hair was tending to the customers in front of the two boys, Magnus let out a small squeal when he recognised the girl on the till.

Alec shot him a quizzical look, "You okay?"

"Yes." Magnus said with a smile, "The girl on the till is a good friend of mine, we met at an art group we went to as kids and we were friends ever since."

Alec nodded and they moved over to the till as the lady in front left. The girl didn't see them right away because she was putting money in the till but when she looked up, her grey eyes filled with excitement.

"Magnus!" She exclaimed, her grin was bright and her eyes lit up.

"Freya!" Magnus smiled with equal enthusiasm.

"How have you been?" Freya asked as she measured the fabrics and priced how much they would be.

"Good, thank you. How about you?"

"Grand." Freya smiled, she then nodded at Alec, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Alec blushed and spluttered, but Magnus chuckled slightly. "No, we're friends."

"Why? He's cute! You'd look good together." Freya asked.

"He… i…. we're really no-"

"Don't you agree, no name?" Freya looked at Alec.

"First of all mine name is Alec and secondly, I've never really thought about it." Alec said, he lied for the latter part. Of course, he'd thought about how they would look together and quite frankly he liked it. Freya seemed to know this as she stared at him with her endless grey eyes met his blue ones, she raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Fine, but I still ship you." Freya grumbled, she scanned all the prices of the fabrics and buttons.

"I'll let you know if it becomes cannon." Magnus joked and they all laughed.

"You better." Freya smiled, Alec paid whilst Freya put all the bits in a bag. She handed it to Alec with a bright smile, "Nice to see you again Magnus – we can't let it get so long, you've got my number still?"

"Yes, I'll text you, I promise." Magnus smiled.

"You better, and Alec it was nice meeting you." Freya beamed at him and he felt himself grin back, "Don't give up."

Alec nodded. She smiled back and they left. Magnus frowning slightly.

"What did she mean, 'don't give up'?" Magnus wondered aloud as they walked across the car park and to Alec's car.

"I'm not sure." Alec lied, Magnus made a noise but didn't comment anymore.

But Alec smiled slightly, somehow Freya had known he like Magnus and the support from a complete stranger made him feel more determined, he wouldn't give up, one day he would tell Magnus how he felt, one day he would confess his feelings but until then he was fine with this. The slightly unconventional but fun friendship he had with this boy who lived next door.

* * *

**W/M: So, I have a vague plot for this but I'm not sure how long it will be... What do you think? **


	5. 5 Movie Night, Half Birthdays and Art

**Chapter 5 – Movie Night, Half Birthdays and Art Club**

"Look Camille, I'm sorry but I really had to finish this project." Magnus said into the phone, "It's really important I literally only just finished." The boy laid on his bed snorted at the last part and Magnus swatted him on the head as he listened to Camille's reply.

"You're going to hell." The blue-eyed boy whispered to which Magnus responded with a roll of his emerald eyes.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Magnus said to his girlfriend, he sighed at her retort but then she hung up and he threw the phone onto the bed.

"Magnus Bane, you liar." Alec said with a deviant grin on his face, "You finished that dress days ago."

"I can't deal with her drama tonight, besides, she deserves it for not letting me see you all week." Magnus sighed. It was true, every time Magnus had been talking to Alec, Camille had intercepted and stolen the taller away, she had even taken to ringing him in the afternoon and then talking till late so they couldn't talk through their windows.

"Break up with her then." Alec answered, he tried to sound casual as he ate a piece of popcorn. They were sat on Magnus' bed watching a film – by watching it was more like the film was playing but neither were paying attention to it.

Magnus sighed, "If only it was that easy."

"It is that easy." Alec replied. "She's being a clingy psycho tyrant, she makes you unhappy and dictates your life."

"But I lo-"

"What you 'love' her?" Alec raised his eyebrows and used air quotes around 'love', "Because you could have fooled me."

"Alec…" Magnus sighed, "I've had this conversation with both Cat and Ragnor."

"Then _listen_." Alec's blue eyes were pleading as he looked into Magnus' emerald one, "If all three of us have said it then it's important."

"Yes, but you and Cat haven't had relationships before." Magnus pointed out, "And Ragnor only talked to me about it because Cat asked him too." Alec rolled his eyes, his friend was stubborn alright, Magnus took the chance to change the topic, "Anyway, how're you and that mystery girl?"

"Mystery girl?" Alec blinked at him.

"The one you like." Now it was Magnus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh… yeah, she's fine. We're closer at the minute." Alec mumbled, avoiding Magnus' eye-contact.

"Does she go to our school?"

"Yes…" Alec answered reluctantly – the 'girl' was Magnus after all.

"Do I know her?"

"Better than you probably think…"

"Is she pretty?" Alec's eyes darted to his friend, there had been something in his tone that didn't sound right but he looked fine, his face perfectly composed.

Alec felt himself got lost in Magnus' eyes, green with flecks of gold when he smiled and laughed. He answered involuntarily, "Beautiful."

"Do I have lessons with her?"

"Maybe one or two." Alec shrugged, "I don't know."

"What does she look like?" Magnus asked, he wanted to know who had stolen his friend's heart.

Alec sighed, how could he describe Magnus to himself without giving it away? "S-he's got these beautiful green eyes, I could get lost in them. She's got an elegant facial structure, I can't really describe her and do her appearance justice, but it's more than her appearance that I like. She makes me laugh and she's always there for me, she's just amazing."

"It's not Agatha is it?" Magnus asked thinking of the Liberian at the school's library. She was fifty something, had green eyes, her face was lined with wrinkles and her brown hair was streaked with grey, she loved books but rarely liked people, however Alec was an exception. She let him keep books out longer than the rest of the students and she'd talk to him and smile at him, Magnus suspected she had a crush on him but Alec reassured him that she didn't.

"No. Agatha isn't beautiful and their eyes are very different." Alec shook his head and scrunched up his nose, "This girl's eyes are different with little gold flecks – they're really beautiful."

"I hope you tell her how you feel one day." Magnus said.

Alec looked over at Magnus, wondering if he knew it was him, but his gaze was firmly set on the TV. Alec smiled sadly, ate a piece of popcorn and whispered to himself, "Me too."

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Izzy's half birthday. So Alec went home after the movie and he and Magnus talked through the window whilst Alec wrapped Magnus' dress in tissue paper, ready to give to Isabelle. Now, Alec was sat nervously, the present on his lap, as his sister opened Jace's present. It was only the three of them since it wasn't an official birthday and their parents had work overseas – their younger brother had gone with them.

"No you didn't!" Izzy gasped as she unwrapped Jace's present. The present was her favourite perfume, some fancy chocolates that she loved and a bath pampering set, Izzy grinned and set the presents down, then she hugged Jace.

"I knew they were all your favourites." Jace shrugged, but he sent a smug smile over to Alec who glared, they were really competitive over who was the better big brother.

"They are! Alec, you have some serious competition." Izzy said with a smile as she went back and curled up in the armchair she had been sitting on.

Alec simply smiled back and took the present to her. She began opening it carefully, making sure not to rip the tissue paper, he was fairly confident she would like the dress, as Magnus had promised it was knee length and not too low at the front but also fun and flirty like Isabelle liked.

"Oh Alec," Izzy held it up by the straps and gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Alec smiled. "Magnus made it for you."

"It's amazing." Izzy she put the dress down gently and then launched herself at Alec, she gave him a huge hug, her hair tickled his nose but he hugged her back. "He made it for me?"

"Yup." Alec nodded, "I actually asked him to help me find a dress for you but he said none of them were right and insisted he make it so we got the materials and he made it within the week. He's really talented."

"No kidding, I can't wait to wear it." Izzy laughed as she pulled away from Alec, she turned to Jace, "I'm afraid Jace that Alec has won the competition." Jace glared at him but it wasn't serious and Alec stuck his tongue out back at him, they laughed.

"You could go over and thank him, I'm sure he'd love to see how the dress fits and stuff." Jace suggested.

"Okay." Izzy nodded, "But, Alec has come too."

Alec agreed and Izzy ran up to her room to put the dress on, once that was done the two siblings went over to Magnus' house. They waited on the porch after ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and a woman in her late-thirties stood expectantly, her caramel skin glowed in the sunlight, her thick black hair was bound in a ponytail, her face was youthful but you could see signs of aging in the small smile-wrinkles around her eyes. Wrinkles that were crinkling up as she smiled and pulled Alec into a hug, her green eyes sparkled.

"Alec!" she smiled, she smelt like exotic flowers.

"Tiara!" Alec grinned back, "This is my sister Isabelle, Iz this is Magnus' mum."

Tiara pulled Izzy into a big hug too, "Oh, I remember when you were little and ran around after Maggie and Alec, you've gotten very beautiful over the years, Isabelle."

"Thank you." Izzy answered, they followed Tiara inside the house and into the kitchen, she went to the stove and stirred the pot on it.

"Is Magnus home?" Alec asked. "He made this dress for Izzy and she wanted to thank him."

"He's up in his room." Tiara answered, "Just go on up."

"Thank you." Izzy smiled and the two of them left her in the kitchen, tending to whatever she was cooking.

Alec led the way down the hall to Magnus' room and they waited silently for a moment. They could hear Magnus typing on his computer and humming under his breath, they counted to three and jumped into the room like ninjas, startling Magnus in the process.

"Geez!" Magnus stared at them, a hand over his racing heart. "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry." Izzy said, she hung her head guiltily but the cheeky smirk was still plastered to her face, making her apology insincere.

"We did have a reason to visit." Alec said as he flopped on Magnus' bed, Izzy sat on the edge and Magnus remained in his computer chair.

"And that would be?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

"To say thank you!" Izzy grinned and jumped up. "This dress is amazing!"

To demonstrate her point she twirled around and the skirt on the dress billowed around her, the different layers moved gracefully on the air and hung nicely on her figure, it wasn't too low or too high a neckline and the elbow-length sleeves drew attention to her thin waist.

"I'm glad you like it." Magnus smiled.

"I love it!" she confirmed, "I'm considering asking you to make me more clothes, I really love your style."

"Thank you, I love yours too. It's fun and funky…" Magnus went on but Alec wasn't listening, they were talking fashion and he couldn't follow the conversation, instead he looked at the easel in the corner of Magnus' room, it was a beautiful picture though not yet finished. He recognised the blue eyes as if he were looking in a mirror, they were his. He didn't know what it meant that Magnus was painting him, probably for his art project Alec mind quickly supplied the excuse, but Alec felt a trill of happiness ripple through him.

He decided to tune back into the conversation, Izzy was speaking, "Yeah, I'd love you to come. It's only a little celebration with a few other friends but it would be great if you could pop over, we need to finish talking about clothes and it's be more fun for Alec."

"What would be more fun for Alec?" Alec asked.

"Magnus coming over later." Izzy said. "It starts at six."

"Okay, I'll be there if you're sure. I might be a little late I have art club."

"Clary has that too, I'll text and ask her to ask Simon to give you a lift too." Izzy smiled.

"Okay." Magnus smiled, he got up and they made a move towards the door, "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope." Izzy smiled. "Just yourself."

"Okay." Magnus nodded, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Magnus sighed as he stared at the girl sat in front of him, he was at the art club and they had to draw a portrait from real life, though he was excited for the gathering later. He had been assigned to draw Clarissa Fairchild, he didn't mind because she was funny and they were fairly good friends, they had the same art lessons in school and usually sat together and chatted whilst painting. He normally could draw well but his mind was scattered, he had drawn Clary's features but he couldn't get the eyes right – she looked crazed in his photo.

"You're nose does not want to be drawn today." Clary sighed as she reached for her rubber. "It looks like an aubergine."

"If it's any conciliation, I can't get your eyes." Magnus told her. "I don't even know what they look like."

Clary laughed, "Let me see?" Magnus nodded and show her the picture, she widened her eyes as she saw it. "Magnus, it's amazing but yeah, I get what you mean about the eyes. I look slightly possessed."

"Slightly possessed." Magnus repeated as he spun the book around, "I think you look fully possessed."

"And here I was trying to be polite." Clary smiled, her eyes glinted under the studio lights.

"Your eyes are just so complicated." Magnus pouted, "They're a beautiful green and they have little gold flecks…" Magnus trailed off, what had Alec said, _beautiful green eyes_ with _little gold flecks_. The girl Alec liked might be Clary. "Hey, you're friends with Alec right?"

"Lightwood?" she quirked an eyebrow but kept sketching.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we're friends – we're actually pretty close at the minute, why?" Clary's green eyes met Magnus' over their easels.

"Just wondering." Magnus answered coolly, trying to mask his excitement. He returned to his drawing. Clary went to his school, they had a few classes together, she had the eyes Alec described, and they were quite close – Magnus was certain he knew it was her Alec had been talking about, he vowed he'd help them get together even if it was the last thing he did.

But there was still a little part of his brain that wanted him to be who Alec had described.

* * *

**W/M: Okay, so it was kind of a filler chapter. **

** I've set this is America and it's in 'high school' but I know the American education system is different to the one here, so I have no clue when 'football season' is and when prom and 'homecoming' (?) and stuff like that is, so anyone who goes to school in America or knows a bit about it, can you please review and tell me or PM me about it?**

**It'll help me write this fic better. In my head, this is set around the end of summer/ start of autumn but I'm not sure if that's right with the football games and stuff.**

**Also thanks to all you for reviewing, following, favouriting and reading. **

**Anyway, what do you think? **


	6. 6 Apologies, Conversations and Simons

**Chapter 6 – Apologies, Conversations and Simons.**

Magnus opened his window and stretched in the mid-autumn sun. He his scanning the opposite windows, looking for his best friend even though he had been with him last night. It had been Izzy's party and Magnus had enjoyed it. He and Jace had teased each other, he had had fun talking fashion with Izzy and art with Clary, it was amusing for them all when he kept pretending to forget Simon's name but called him any name begging with an 's' and Alec, he just loved being close to Alec.

His little reverie was cut short as someone knocked on the door. He lingered by the window a moment and then charged down the stairs, yanking to door open with force and startling the blonde girl on the other side.

Magnus felt his eyebrows raise as he took in her make-up free appearance, she looked younger without her cosmetic mask to hide behind. Her eyes seemed bigger and greener as they looked at him, her blonde hair was left in its natural curls, her rosebud lips curled into a small shy smile, "Hey Magnus."

"Hi Camille." Magnus answered, he was still unsure why she was here.

"Can I come in?" She quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure." Magnus moved aside and she entered his house, he shut the door and they migrated to the kitchen, they grabbed some drinks and snacks and then went up to Magnus' room. Magnus sat in his desk chair and Camille sat on his bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just…. I thought…." She trailed off and wrinkled her nose as she thought, "We haven't spent any quality time together in far too long so I wondered if… now is good? I wanted to talk to you."

Magnus looked up at her and properly saw her. She was pretty with make-up on but without it she was beautiful, she wasn't dressed up in her usual tarty clothes but a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt that complimented her curves in ways her normal clothes didn't, but then he saw her face. She was biting her lip, a bad habit she had done since she was young, her eyes were filled with worry and was that desperation?

He realised she was letting him see the real her, without the airs and performance she put on in public – the contrast to how she actually was to how she was _in public _was startling. He remembered why he liked her, she was funny, honest and down to earth, but she kept that part so caged up no one else saw it. _I haven't seen her so natural in so long_, he thought with a pang of sadness.

"Sure, I had nothing planned anyway." Magnus smiled, her eyes filled with relief.

"Thank the Gods." She smiled, "I thought you'd say no and then I'd have to go on worrying about…" she stopped suddenly, realising what she'd said.

"About?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gulped, and answered quietly. "About us."

"About us?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed with a nod.

"Well, because we haven't spent time together in way too long, you seemed to be avoiding me at school, you've rejected every attempt I've made to do something or to talk, I was worried you didn't like me anymore, that you liked someone else. I thought it was something I had done and I want to know what before you broke up with me." She confessed.

"Cam…" Magnus tried to comfort her, he got up from the desk chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"I just…. I'm sorry, okay?" she said, "I know I caused you to distance yourself from me because I'm such a superficial bitch, I'm the kind of girl we used to make fun of, the kind that we used to swear we'd never be friends with."

"Camille, you're not that bad."

"Yes I am, the other day I walked down the hall and I saw a girl look at the floor whilst I passed her, just so I wouldn't pick on her it was horrible so, don't lie to me Magnus. Admit it, go on, I won't be offended." Camille told him, her face was open and honest.

"Sure?" Magnus asked, she nodded. "Then yes, you're the classic mean plastic bitch. People are scared of you and they don't like you."

"I know that." She ducked her head, feeling ashamed. "But you agree, right? I'm why we're not working?"

"No. It's not just you. I'm in this too, I made you worry about our relationship which you shouldn't do, I rejected your every offer to spend time together and I've been distancing myself from you so I'm sorry too." Magnus said, he was also sorry for more, sorry he'd been horrible about her behind her back and sorry he hadn't stuck up for her when people said horrible things about her, amongst other things.

"So, we're both at fault?"

"We are."

"Well, I know what I'm going to do about it." She smiled, "I'm going to be me. I'm not going to wear the slutty clothes, I'm not going to be catty and bitchy, I'm going to study hard and be nice."

"And I'm going to push other unimportant things out so we have time together, I'll surprise you with romantic gestures like spontaneous picnics but not that because now you'll expect it." Magnus smiled, Camille laughed.

"Awesome." She grinned. "I missed talking to you like this."

"Me too. Do you want to watch a movie?" Magnus asked, opening the lid of his laptop.

"Hell yeah!" Camille smiled.

They got comfortable, the laptop half on Camille's lap and half on Magnus' and watched the film, oblivious to the fact in the room opposite a boy with blue eyes sat, his heart breaking as he heard the sounds of their laughter.

* * *

Magnus watched Alec and Clary over the next few days, he watched how they acted. Of course he only had one class with either of them but he was certain they had a thing going in between lessons and at lunch. One day they were both early to their table and were talking and laughing until the others showed up. Magnus was convinced Alec liked her.

Meanwhile, Camille had stayed true to her word. She wore her average jeans and t-shirts, she studied hard and was much nicer to everyone, Lily was shocked at first but then, when she got over that, she was proud and supportive of her friend. But Camille's popularity didn't suffer, the boys liked how she looked and how she seemed happier and the girls were more comfortable and they made more of an effort to talk to her. However there were people who still didn't like her, Cat, Ragnor and Alec were the main ones.

However Alec became more distant with Magnus. If Magnus talked to him in the corridor he would excuse himself and leave, or later on if Magnus chatted with him through the windows he'd claim he had homework or family commitments. Even in English he ignore every attempt Magnus made to talk to him. Magnus didn't know how to stop him slipping away.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, football games passed with Alec playing, not as well as the game, Camille cheering and Magnus watching, Halloween – Magnus spent it watching films with Cat and Ragnor, Thanksgiving, Tiara invited her boyfriend, Gerald, and his twelve year old daughter Marcy over and they had dinner together, Christmas passed with just Magnus and Tiara, New Year with he spent with Marcy and Camille, they did each other's hair and makeup, Valentines, he and Camille went on a date, his birthday, Easter, Exams, his mother's engagement to Gerald, all passed by without a word from Alec.

But Magnus still talked to Isabelle, she told him that their parents came home but argued all the time however it was good to see her little brother, she and Simon had started dating and they were happy. She never mention Alec and probably assumed they were still talking – knowing Alec he was acting as if they were just so neither of his siblings would worry, admittedly Magnus had been doing the same for his mum and friends. Then Izzy talked about prom, she was jealous he got to go when she had to wait another year, apparently Jace and some girl were going to prom, was he? He was. Were he and Camille happy? He had said yes but when he thought about it he wasn't sure, he felt like he was missing something, someone.

"Magnus?" Cat asked, snapping him back to reality, they were sat on his bed waiting for Brad – Cat's boyfriend, Camille and Ragnor to pick them up to take them to prom. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know." He answered.

"Liar." She folded her arms and purser her lips. She looked glamourous like a movie star, the full length dress she wore was a deep blue with sleeves that reached her elbows, the neck line spread from shoulder to shoulder in a graceful curve, it had a slight fishtail at the bottom that made her look curvier and it hugged her slim but tall figure nicely. Her white-blonde hair was styled, by Magnus, on top of her head in an intricate design, he had also done her make, simple but effective.

"Cat…"

"You're lying and we both know it." She cut him off, her blue eyes full of support. "Now, you can lie and not let me help or you can tell the truth and we can do something about it."

"Fine." Magnus rolled his eyes, but deep down he was grateful for her straightforwardness and her help. "I feel like I'm missing something." As he said this his eyes strayed to the windows opposite his, a bad habit he hadn't been able to break, he sighed when he saw that the familiar room was, like usual, absent of its inhabitant.

Cat followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows, suspecting what was wrong. "Could the something missing actually be _someone_?"

"Maybe…" Magnus sighed, not really listening.

"How's Alec been lately?" She asked, the seemingly random subject brought him back to reality.

"Alec?" He bit his bottom lip, "urm, yeah… he's fine."

"Really? He must be taking the divorce well then." She said.

"Divorce?"

"I heard there was an accident and his parents were splitting up because if it. Apparently there were screaming matches and everything, I'm surprised he never mentioned it."

"Was anyone hurt in the accident? Is he coping okay?" Magnus asked, he had so many question about Alec. His green eyes were full of concern, he saw Cat's smug look and knew what she had done, she had tricked him. Because if Magnus was talking to Alec, he would know all this stuff already.

"How long?" She asked.

"What?"

"How long have you not been talking?"

"Well, the last time was about…" he trailed off and counted on his fingers, "October."

Cat's jaw dropped, "Oct-freaking-tober!"

"Yeah, about eight or nine months ago."

"Magnus! Why didn't you tell someone?" She asked, "Wait, forget that, how did it happen? Why did it?"

"I don't know why, but one day he just stopped. He made excuses to leave when I tried to talk to him at school, he'd ignore me in English, he'd say he was too busy at night. Eventually, it got so painful being rejected time after time, I gave up trying and I let him slip away. "

Cat nodded, they thought for a second. "When exactly in October?"

"I don't know, after Camille came over and we talked, when she started changing." Magnus recalled it.

"He didn't like Camille did he?"

"No. He pretty much hated her."

"Why?"

"Because he thought she made me miserable."

"She did."

Magnus ignore her comment and carried on, "He suggested I break up with her so I could be happy."

"Why?"

"So I could be free of her."

"But why?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Or is it more?"

"What do you mean Cat?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard that he said he was gay to his parents and they argued over that too."

"So you think he liked me?" Magnus asked, his heart felt fluttery about that. "But why did he stop talking to me?"

"Maybe like you, it hurt him too much to be rejected?"

"But, I didn't reject him."

"Didn't you?" She frowned, "What if he did like you, you'd moan about your girlfriend to him which gave him hope you might break up, you made a freaking dress just for his sister's _half_ birthday, not her actual birthday, you drew him – don't deny it, I saw the picture you did and it's by far the best thing in your art book – you spent time together and maybe he began to hope there was a chance you felt the same as he did.

"But then maybe he overheard your conversation with Camille, maybe he couldn't see why you were giving her another chance and it hurt to see you two happy and together because that meant he had no chance of you liking him, maybe he felt like you had rejected him after building his hopes up. Maybe it hurt too much to pretend he only liked you as a friend, maybe it was too painful to be around you, too excruciating to even talk to you, let alone be your friend."

"But there was a girl." Magnus said, "I asked him if he liked anyone and he said that the person he liked had beautiful green eyes with gold flecks, the person made him happy and made him laugh, tht they used to be close but drifted but were getting close again…" now he thought about it, the eyes were the same as his and they had been close but drifted and they had been closer again.

"Did_ he_ say it was a girl?" Cat asked, emphasising the 'he' suspecting the same thing as Magnus.

"Only after I assumed and said, 'she sounds amazing' or something like that." Magnus sighed.

"What if he is gay and closeted, after hearing you assume it was a girl he probably didn't want to tell you it was a guy because he didn't want you to reject him." Cat pointed out.

"So you're suggesting, I assumed he was straight when he actually wasn't… and the girl, boy, person, it, whatever, is actually… me?" Magnus asked, he felt his face heat slightly.

"It's just an idea."

"Right, there's no way he'd like me." Magnus nodded, he pressed his lips together, "He's kind and funny, he's beautiful so there's no way he'd like someone as sarcastic and shallow as me."

Cat smiled, she knew he like-liked Alec, even if he didn't know it himself. "You'll only find out if you go and talk to him."

Magnus glanced at the clock on his desk, Brad, Ragnor and Camille would be there in ten minutes. That's when Cat's phone rang, she picked up.

"Hey, Ragnor…. Really? That sucks… yeah of course…" she paused listening, "okay...see you there then."

"What's up?" Magnus asked.

"Apparently there's a car accident so they can't get heremor something but Camille and Brad could get to him. Ragnor asked if we could get to prom by ourselves." She sighed.

"We can get there." Magnus nodded.

"Yeah." Cat smiled but it was small and sad. "Anyway, go talk to him! I'll wait here."

"Sure?"

"Positive." She smiled.

Magnus nodded and hurried out of his room, down the stairs and over to the Lightwood house. His heart was beating fast with nerves, could Alec actually like him? He knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer, he knocked and kept knocking quickly and loudly.

"The Angel!" He heard a female shout from the other side, "Give me a moment!"

Magnus stopped knocking but filled with the sleeve of his tuxedo, he was nervous to say the least. He bit his bottom lip. The door opened and a grumpy looking Isabelle Lightwood stood, hands on hips, her thick black hair was bundled on top of her head in a messy bun, her pyjamas were pink and looked very comfy.

"Oh, Magnus, hey." She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Is Alec home?" Magnus asked, not bothering with a greeting.

"No… he went to get pizza for me, him and Max." She frowned slightly.

"Is he going to prom?"

"He said there was no point him going since he had no date and he was feeling down, so no. I thought you would know that."

"We haven't talked for about…. Eight months or so, long story short, no I wouldn't know that but thank you. Can you tell him I need to talk to him? Actually, I'll just stop by later after the dance."

"Okay, I'll tell him both… but I want to know why you haven't talked."

"I promise I'll tell you later, but right now I have to go." He bit his lip, "Prom awaits."

"I'll see if I can convince him to go." Izzy said, "But, even if I can't you had still better enjoy it."

"I'll try." He lied. However, Izzy seemed satisfied, she nodded and closed the door. He hurried back to his house and he and Cat got in Cat's car and drove to 'the best night of their lives', neither really wanting to go.

* * *

Alec slammed the door of his car shut, he held the pizzas tightly and hurried inside his house, his sister came out of the living room as he barged past. He couldn't stop, he had to go. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was heavy.

"I have to go… tell Magnus…" He panted, out of breath from his rush "About Camille… what she's done…" He hurried into the kitchen and left the pizza on the side. He turned to leave and got halfway down the hallway before Izzy grabbed his jumper sleeve and pulled him to face her.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Izzy pushed.

"I have to go to prom to tell Magnus about Camille." He repeated, less out of breath this time,"It was an act, all an act. He has to know."

Izzy shook her head, knowing she would get much more sense out of him, he was focused on telling Magnus something. "Why? Why do you have to tell him? He was here a minute asking to speak to you but I said you were gone, he asked if you were going to prom and then said you hadn't talked to each other for eight months!" He blinked at her and she felt her face contort into anger, "Eight months, Alec! He's your best friend! And, you haven't talked to him for eight freaking months! But you know what the worst part is?" He blinked at her again, "That you _didn't_ _tell me_! I could have helped you! I could have helped you and him get together!"

"Iz, I know but it… I couldn't. It hurt too much to_ think_ and him and Camille let alone _talk_ about it! It was too damn painful that I gave up and then that hurt so much but it was too late, too much time had gone past but I still felt the same and so did he. To him we're never going to be more then best friends."

"So why are you going to him now? After eight months of ignoring him, why now?"

"It's complicated but I _have_ to." Alec tried to get her to understand, "Like how when you liked Simon for months, even when he had his feelings for Clary and you were miserable, right?" she nodded, "And how Clary is Jace's Simon because he liked her even when she couldn't stand him. And, remember how we had that theory that everyone has a Simon? How everyone has a person they like no matter what?"

"Yes."

"Well, Magnus is_ my_ Simon."

"Oh, Alec…"

"I have liked him for so long and I can't see myself not liking him. Yes, it hurts a ton but you know what?" he admitted, "He's worth it. Being his friend is worth all the pain and heartache because even the five minutes I can pretend we might have a chance are enough. I guess it's silly and it's pathetic but I don't care because it's him, sure he makes me cry but he makes me laugh a whole lot more, it took me eight months but I'm there now, I've realised it. And, right now, this thing I've found out will hurt him a lot and I need to be there for him. So will you _please_ let me go to him?"

She looked at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised and her dark eyes unreadable, "Nu-uh, no way." She pulled his arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"Izzy!" Alec growled, "But he's my Simon!"

"Yeah I know and you will go get your Simon, but there is _no _way in hell, I'm letting you go to prom looking like _that_, you look like you could be on a poster about homeless people, for the Angel's sake! So it's down to me to save your unfashionable arse _again_." And despite his desperation to get to Magnus he laughed.

**W/M: **

**I realised I shouldn't write when I'm sad, things like this chapter happen and I mirror my life in my writing… I'm sorry. I know lots of you want a Malec kiss but not yet. **

**I think next chapter will be the last one, maybe with an epilogue. Depending on if you want one.**

**I tried to make Camille nice in the first half because I know lots of you don't like her but I actually do, she's really fun to write about. **

**Thank you for reviewing it was lovely to see that much feedback! Also, thank you for reading and following and favouriting too.**

**I'm sorry, this is the rubbish version of this chapter because the Wi-Fi was playing up so when I saved the original version after spending hours on it, it didn't save and I lost it all. So this is the quick type up version before I lost all the ideas.**

**Anyway, did you like it? What do you think Camille has done? Blah, Blah.**


	7. 7 Prom, Kisses and Confessions

**Chapter 7 – Prom, Kisses and Confessions**

**Song: Hurricane Drunk – Florence And The Machine  
There's probably one for after the prom but I can't think of a song.**

* * *

Magnus felt his eyes widened as he walked into the venue. It was beautiful. The school had rented the local hall but instead of the usual decorations they entered by walking on a red carpet, glittering white netting hung around the entrance as he and Cat ducked under it, rippling curtains hung from the walls, the curtains were a deep blue silk like the night sky, fairy lights sporadically shone on the fabric like stars. On the stage a band was playing a soothing song and people were dancing in front of them, at the opposite ends were a few buffet tables had snacks and punch spread along them.

"This doesn't look like the hall we used to have birthday parties in." Cat breathed, the twinkling lights caught the dangling sapphire earrings hanging from her ear, her blue eyes were wide and her lips pink. Magnus realised how pretty Catarina actually was and how much she downplayed her look. Judging by the looks some of the guys gave her they were thinking the same, but unlike them, Magnus would never put a move on Cat, she just wasn't his type.

"I know what you mean Kitty Cat." Magnus smiled. Cat scowled at him but didn't respond, Magnus place a hand gently on her back and stirred her towards the people by the buffet tables, "We should find the others."

"Agreed." Cat nodded.

They waded through the throng of people, admiring and complimenting girls on their dresses and boys on their tuxes. They smiled and nodded to their closer friends and slowly made their way towards the back tables. Magnus saw Ragnor before he saw Camille. His friend was wearing a bright green tuxedo, his blonde hair was gelled up in a messy way and his bright green eyes were scanning the crowd, he looked agitated. His eyes hardened as they met Magnus', Magnus raised his eyebrows slightly, Ragnor said something to someone next to him and then Camille stepped around his side.

She wore a long deep red dress that hugged her hourglass figure nicely, her long blond hair was curled and left free but in her hear she wore a small tiara. Her lips were a deep scarlet colour which made her eyes greener, the rest of her makeup was as immaculate as he expected. She smiled as she saw him. He glanced at Cat and saw she was smiling at Brad, the tall, muscular, brunette next to Camille – he stood a little to close Magnus thought. They hurried over.

"Magnus…" Ragnor said as they approached, his voice had a warning tone to it but Magnus dismissed it.

"Magnus!" Camille grinned. She moved to his side and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful, Cam." Magnus smiled.

She ducked her head slightly, "Thank you."

Magnus looked up, Ragnor was staring at Camille and Brad, he looked like – what Magnus called 'scary calm'. Brad had his arm around Cat and Magnus took Camille's hand, it was surprisingly clammy, Ragnor stood alone. There was an awkward atmosphere.

"So, what were you talking about?" Magnus asked, trying to ease the gloom.

"Oh, just exams and stuff." Camille said with a curt smile.

"Yeah, how it's probably best not to _cheat_ on them." Ragnor added, Magnus and Cat frowned slightly.

"Urgh, why ruin a perfectly good night by talking about schoolwork, I think we should change the conversation." Cat pressed her lips together.

"Please do." Brad agreed.

"What shall we talk about?" Magnus asked.

They thought for a moment. "Favourite animals?" Ragnor suggested.

"Why not?" Magnus said, "My favourite animals are cats."

"I like bats." Camille answered.

"Bats?" Brad wrinkled his nose, "Why have bats when you have crocodiles?"

"Why have crocs when you have dolphins?" Cat countered, "And Ragnor?"

"I like most animals, it's be easier to say animals I don't like, for example: hamsters, gerbils, cheaters, mice."

"A bunch of rodents then a big cat?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"No I like big cats just not cheaters, they're sly and sneaky, shouldn't be trusted." Ragnor replied. Cat rolled her eyes, Camille looked at her feet.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Brad asked.

They all said yes and Camille spoke up, "I'll help you Brad, you'll need extra hands." And with that the two of them left.

"What is up with you?" Cat hissed at Ragnor.

"Nothing." Ragnor insisted.

"No, there's something, Kitty Cat is right." Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"There isn't."

"Liar." Cat glared, "Look, Ragnor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"And there's two of us, one of you." Magnus backed her up.

"Fine, there is something." Ragnor admitted, he pressed his lips together and hesitated before answering, "But you won't believe it."

"Try us." Cat snapped.

"Well, the reason we were…" Ragnor was cut off Camille and Brad returned.

Camille passed Magnus a drink with a smile, Brad gave Cat and Ragnor theirs. "Shall we mingle and meet up later?" Camille asked.

"I need to talk to my friends, actually." Ragnor said, Camille turned and face him, her posture was stiff and a forced smile appeared on her face.

"You can talk tomorrow, can't you? We only have prom for one night." She told him.

Ragnor narrowed his eyes, "I don't think it should wait till tomorrow."

"Well, I intend to steal Magnus this night."

"Magnus is his own person, not a possession."

Camille was about to reply but Brad cut in, "I think it can wait."

"You would."

"Ragnor." Cat cut in, "We'll mingle and dance for an hour then come to you and you can tell us what's wrong, would that be okay?"

Ragnor clenched his teeth but Magnus knew he would do what Cat said, she had him wrapped around her finger without even knowing it. "Fine."

"Awesome." Camille said with a huge grin and then she grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him away before they could talk anymore.

Camille and Magnus spent the hour talking and dancing. They laughed and joke and kissed and enjoyed their time together. Magnus glanced at the clock on the wall. They were on the dance floor, Magnus' arms around her slim waist and Camille's arms around his neck.

"I'd better find Ragnor." Magnus told his girlfriend. He didn't want to leave her but he had to.

"Why?" Camille asked, "It's probably a load of nonsense, I wouldn't believe it." She didn't want Magnus to leave her.

"He wants to tell me something and I need to listen." Magnus argued, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Camille pouted, "You could just not go, say you lost track of time."

"Cam…"

"It's prom, it's meant to be _our_ night."

"I know but I have to, it shouldn't last long." He started to pull away from her.

"Fine." She frowned, "But can I have a kiss before you go?"

Magnus smiled and leaned forward, they kissed. Camille tried to make it as long as possible, she tried to remember everything about Magnus because as soon as he talked to Ragnor he wouldn't want to see her again. But still it tasted like goodbye.

"I never want to hurt you, you know that right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Just remember that."

Magnus pulled away and gave her a smile before disappearing through the crowd. Camille sighed feeling her heart break.

"So that was the end, huh?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around and her vision burred.

"I guess."

Brad took a step forward, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Her arms slid around his neck, his arms went around her waist – mirroring the exact position she had been in with her boyfriend minutes ago.

"Do you regret what we did?" Brad asked her, his expression was full of care for her and she felt her conflicted heart melt for him, she did like him. They had talked recently when Camille felt like Magnus was more her best friend than boyfriend and Brad thought Ragnor was trying to break him and Cat up, their talk had lead into kisses and then a little affair.

She answered, "Ideally I would have broken up with him before our little affair, I was actually going to do it next week, I never meant to hurt him like this."

"But you did."

"And you did to Catarina." She responded, "She likes you so much and so wholeheartedly."

"She doesn't like me like that, she just thinks she does. It's Ragnor she really likes, or should do – he's crazy about her."

"I feel horrid is all." She confessed.

"Well don't. They'll get over it." He replied.

He leaned down and their lips met at the exact moment someone moved from Magnus' view and he saw clearly Camille and Brad kissing. He had been on his way back to her, she had convinced him Ragnor could wait but now, his heart felt like knives had been stabbed into it. He turned on his heel and stomped over to Ragnor, tears blurring his vision.

A pretty girl was talking to Ragnor but as soon as his emerald suited friend saw him, he spoke quietly to her and she nodded, wandering off. Ragnor's eyes turned sympathetic as he looked at Magnus.

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" Magnus asked, a sob caught in his throat.

"What happened?"

"I was going to meet you but then I kept thinking about how prom should be a night for Camille and I and then when I went back she was kissing Brad." Magnus told him, he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"I know." Ragnor told him.

"I feel so stupid! She'd been distant lately and now I know why and Gods above, I'm so stupid!"

"No, she had me fooled. Until tonight, I saw her and Brad kissing in the car when they picked me up, I yelled at them and made us late, it's the real reason we didn't pick you and Cat up."

"Oh, Cat!" Magnus exclaimed, "Does she know?"

"She doesn't seem to."

"She'll be crushed."

"No she won't." A voice said from behind them.

They both turned and saw Cat. She was stood with her arms hugging herself, her eyes were ringed with red. "I went to the toilets to sort out my face and when I came back they were dancing awfully close and were kissing."

"Cat…" Ragnor pressed his lips together, Magnus knew he was dying to hug her and tell her it was going to be alright, he knew how Ragnor felt about her and he knew how she only saw him as a friend.

"At least I realised I didn't like _him_ all that much, it was more his appearance that I liked." Cat raised her eyebrows, "Besides, I'm planning to make a scene soon, I may need the punch bowl."

"I'm game." Ragnor told her, of course Ragnor was up for getting revenge on exes. Especially their exes.

"Magnus?" Cat asked, her blue eyes were a mix of worry and anger.

"I think I'm just going to go home." He sighed, truth be told he was tired, frustrated and angry, he just wanted to be alone.

"But revenge?" Cat pouted.

"I'll get it another time." Magnus told her, "I think possibly sneaking out in the middle of the night with some Veet hair removing cream – she was complaining about her eyebrows the other day after all."

"You better bring me along for that." Cat and Ragnor both said at the same time. They shared a look as if competing who Magnus' best friend was.

"Will do." Magnus smiled, it wasn't a full smile and it was completely feigned but he felt a little better for it.

"Are you alright getting home?" Ragnor asked. His green eyes were pleading with Magnus, Magnus had intended to walk anyway but he knew Ragnor would leave his chances with Cat if Magnus asked. Magnus wouldn't do that to him.

"I want to walk, cool off a bit." He nodded.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow." Cat said, she hugged him and then stood back.

"I'll video Cat's scene for you." Ragnor promised, he hugged Magnus too.

Magnus took this chance to whisper to him, "Good luck with her, make a move if it feels right."

Ragnor made a choking sound and pulled away, his cheeks were slightly flushed pink. "See you Magnus."

"Bye." Magnus answered and walked away from them.

He waded through the throngs of dancing and talking people, no one noticed him so he let his façade crumble. The tears welled in his eyes and blurred his vision but he kept going, he got to the entrance and the first tear fell.

He pushed out of the hall and into the cooler night. His tears falling faster now, he couldn't see and that's why he bumped into someone. He sniffed back the snot and tears and looked at the person. The familiar blue eyes and black hair, the pale skin and elegant features.

"Alec." He sobbed.

"Magnus…" Alec didn't think he just took the other boy's arm and pulled him way from the door, they went down the side of the hall, away from sight. Magnus stood wiping at his eyes, he tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. He noticed Alec was wearing a tuxedo and boy, did he look good.

"Izzy said you weren't coming." Magnus snivelled. "But you're here."

"I wasn't but then I saw something and knew you'd need me." Alec replied. "What's wrong?" Magnus looked at Alec, this boy who had ignored him for eight months, this boy who may like him romantically, this boy, that Magnus realised now, was utterly captivating, this boy who cared about him. This boy who was talking again, "Look, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in so long – it was the biggest mistake I've ever made, believe me on that, I will explain but right now I want to know why you're crying."

Magnus wiped another tear from his cheek and found himself saying, "Camille."

Alec's caring gaze turned to anger and then sadness and worry. "What has _she_ done?"

Magnus gulped, he was breathing all wrong and his sentence came out broken, "She…. She che-cheated… on me…"

Alec didn't say anything but pulled Magnus to him. Magnus was surprised at first but then he relaxed, Alec's body was warm against his, his strong arms were comforting as they were wrapped around his back. Magnus buried his head in the crook of Alec's neck and let himself cry, he squeezed his arms around Alec like a child would hug a teddy bear. Alec murmured soothing things and rocked them gently back on forth, his hand rubbed Magnus' back rhythmically. Magnus wondered how many times Alec had done this for Izzy, how many times she had had to settle for her brother's comfort instead of her father's or her mother's, he felt a brief flash of anger at Alec's parent for leaving him to look after his siblings, for making him be the parent instead of them. But the anger was soon washed away by his own feelings of melancholy.

He didn't know how long they stood like that but eventually he pulled away from Alec. He was no longer crying but he still didn't feel like smiling, he wanted to go home. As if he read his mind Alec said, "Izzy dropped me off," he looked at his watch, "forty minutes ago, I bet she's sleeping. We could hot wire Jace's car but he'd be stuck then. Are you okay walking?"

"Yeah." Magnus agreed. They started walking in silence, both in lost in their thoughts but after a good ten minutes Magnus asked the question he had been dying to say for months, "Why did you stop talking to me?"

Alec look over at Magnus, his blue eyes wide. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, it's been bugging me since you ignored me the first time. I missed you so much but I didn't tell anyone because how did I explain it? I didn't even know what I'd done in the first place. So yes, I want to know."

"Promise me you won't interrupt and you'll let me finish. And promise me you won't freak out or be disgusted or walk away or…"

"Alec, you're blabbing." Magnus stated, "But I promise I won't do any of those things."

"Okay." Alec pressed his lips together. "I stopped talking to you because it hurt too much to talk to you."

"What…"

"What happened to not interrupting?" Alec asked, Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly but kept his mouth shut. "It hurt too much because I heard your conversation with Camille, I heard how you'd made up and she was going to change – I hated it because you belong with me, not her. I didn't believe it for a second by the way, her sudden change, but anyway, you agreed and were so close so suddenly and it was excruciating – you'd been complaining about her and call her a fiend just a few days before, for the Angel's sake! I felt a million time worse because I_ like_ you Magnus. I have done for a long time and I still do but, you being with Camille almost killed me.

"I didn't and still don't trust Camille, I knew she would hurt you again but I couldn't bring myself to be your friend and go through all that pain. And, I'm pretty sure she knew I liked you, she rubbed it in my face almost constantly by kissing you when I walked passed, making you smile and laugh when she knew I could hear, acting like the best girlfriend ever when I knew she wasn't. But I didn't do anything and I let you slip further and further away and I'm sorry for that."

"What do you mean by 'like' me?" Magnus asked, he stopped walking and so did Alec. They stood face to face under a street light, Alec's face was going bright red.

"I mean I'm gay and I like, like you. More than platonically." Alec said, he kept Magnus' eye contact throughout his confession. He seemed calm but inside he was freaking out, his heart beat fast and he was too hot, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"You do?"

"Yes." He answered quieter. Magnus saw the apprehension on his face, he knew Alec was probably wishing he could die right about then, he also knew whatever he said next could dramatically change their relationship. He took the moment to really look at Alec.

He looked older and a little stressed, there was a slight tremble to his hands, he bit his bottom lip in a way Magnus found very endearing, the darker marks under his eyes and they different shade of blue that swirled together in his eyes, his hair was slightly longer than normal and needed cutting, he held himself stiffly and there was tension surrounding him and not only from this conversations, he remember how the boy's muscles look slightly damp from the shower and Magnus could only think the boy before him was so utterly stunning.

And it wasn't, just his looks Magnus realised, he liked Alec's caring but shy demeanour, his slightly skewed sense of humour, how easily he got embarrassed, the emotions he felt so strongly and the walls he built up around himself as a form of protection because that's all he'd known from his upbringing. He liked Alec's laugh, his blush and his smile, he liked being friends with Alec. He realised he _liked_ Alec.

"Well, I like you too." Magnus said, Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and a surprised. "But, what Camille did…. I don't think I get into a relationship right now, I need a bit of time." Magnus started walking quickly, trying to hide the smile threatening to go on his face, "Play your cards right and the time could be a lot shorter."

"Wait, you like me like that?" Alec asked after a stunned second as he hurried to catch up to Magnus.

"I think I do."

Alec was dumbfounded to silence again. He recovered quickly, "Why?"

Magnus let out a small laugh, "Why do I like you? Why do you like me?"

"I like you because, you're smart and you make me laugh, you're beautiful and amazing, you just make me so happy. I just can't help but not like you." Alec admitted, Magnus mentally 'awwed' at that.

"Well, I think you're cute." Magnus replied.

"Cute?" Alec wrinkled his nose.

"You have a problem with that?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"No! It's just puppies are cute, kittens are cute, Logan Lerman is cute, giant isopods are cute." Alec protested.

"Logan Lerman is cute isn't he?" Magnus exclaimed.

"Yes but not the point." Alec blushed.

"You're adorable Alec, you and your little blush!" Magnus smiled at him. They were nearing their houses, Magnus felt a lot better.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus pressed his lips together, he felt his eyes water. "I will be."

"If you need me just throw something at the window." Alec said.

"I will." Magnus assured him. They stopped in between their houses. "Thank you, Alec, you've made me feel a lot better."

Alec blushed, "It's okay. I'm glad we talked."

"Me too." Magnus gave him a small smile, he stepped forward and pulled Alec into a hug, Alec responded immediately and hugged Magnus back. Magnus whispered into his ear before pulling back, "And for the record I think your blush is damn sexy."

Alec stood stuttering and blushing as Magnus walked away, a grin spreading on his face, he let himself into his house and watched from the darkened window as Alec did a little dance then ran to his house. Magnus laughed and pulled out his phone. The smile on his face drained when he saw all the missed calls from Camille. The phone began vibrating, the caller id showing it was Camille, he rejected the call and turned off his phone, he went up to his room to sleep.

He'd deal with her tomorrow.

* * *

**W/M: Sorry for taking a while, I've been emotionally absent due to James Dashner - I read 'The Maze Runner' series, it's the most heartbreaking thing I've ever read, I had three favorites and now I have one left that's alive. And, I ship Minho and Newt sooooooo badly! They're my second favorite ship out of my fifty-six ship armada. So, yeah. That's my excuse. **

**And, when I said this was the last chapter I lied. The next one is. And yes, there will be some romance, I've held it back long enough.**

**I also have this idea for a sequel, where they go to university/college/whatever it is next – again I don't know the American education system, help would be awesome. I might add Will and Jem and Tessa into that one too and it could be a cross-over type thingy. **

**But anyway. Thank you for reviewing and favouriting and following. What do you think? Would you like a sequel? Are there any really awesome Newt x Minho fanfics?**


	8. 8 Camping, Encouragement and Malec

**Chapter 8 – Camping, Encouragement and Malec. **

Alec lead his best friend along the trail, trees hung over them and his them from the warm summer sun. Alec had found the place they were going to camping at on the computer, it was an hour's drive from their houses so was very peaceful and quiet but lots of people did go there. Alec was carrying the tents and food for them both, Magnus had the blankets and clothes. Catarina, Ragnor, Alec's siblings and their counterparts were all coming by later on to camp with them.

Not much had changed in their relationship with Magnus still feeling hurt from Camille's cheating, but Magnus was very willing to change that, especially as he admired his friend's behind in the new denim knee lengths he had convinced Alec to wear, his eyes darted to the rippling muscles under the thin white V-neck (Magnus had even convinced him to put away the black sweaters). Magnus really did appreciate his friend for booking a space for a few days at the campsite away from home, so he could get over Camille without her knocking on his door or ringing his phone every day.

"It's just a little further." Alec reassured his friend.

"That's fine." Magnus replied.

They tromped through the wooded area until the trees thinned and then opened up into a large clearing, on three sides were trees but the other side opened up to a huge blue lake. Tents and caravans were already set up and people were walking around and chatting, a few were fishing near the lake, some children played in the shallow waves and some braver and older one swam out into the blue water. A building near the trees had signs to indicate they were the toilets and that the bins were there, a small stage was set up for some entertainment later that evening. The site even had a bonfire so they could sit round the fire in the dark evening. The sunlight shone brightly and made the area look more magical. Magnus' lips curled up into a smile.

"It's beautiful, Alec." He gasped. He glanced over at the boy and was blown away by his looks. The blue-eyed boy was smiling at him, his eyes crinkled slightly, his lips open in a big grin revealing his perfectly straight perfectly white teeth, he had small dimples which Magnus found adorable and he realised what a lucky person he was to have someone so beautiful love them.

"I'm glad you think so." They walked to an empty spot and dropped their stuff.

"It really is incredible." Magnus smiled.

"It'll do you good to get away from that town." Alec told him.

"It should do, without her bothering me every day." Magnus agreed, "And I'll be with friends so it's even better."

"I hope it is." Alec smiled.

"You're going to be okay sharing a tent with me right?" Magnus asked. "If you get uncomfortable I don't mind if you want to swap."

"Why would I want to swap? It would be you getting uncomfortable. I should be saying this to you."

"I don't mind, it's just if you want to swap I won't mind." Magnus answered. "We should probably get the tent up though."

"True." Alec smiled, they started with the tent.

It actually took them a good hour and a half to get the tent up because they kept arguing how to do it properly. Neither had really ever been camping and so they didn't have many clues about how to do it, but they did eventually.

They flopped on the grass, beating hard but happy with their accomplishment on the tent. They were both warm and sweaty but couldn't be bothered move.

"Thank you Alec." Magnus said as he rolled onto his side to look at his best friend, Alec did the same and their eyes locked together.

"It's okay." Alec smiled, "I wanted to go camping anyway."

"You're so sweet it breaks my heart." Magnus felt his eyes tear up, how could he not love Alec? How could someone so selfless and caring ever love someone like Magnus? To Magnus he'd never know how but he desperately wanted to do something to thank Alec.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Alec's voice was quieter and softer, Magnus felt him move closer. A tear rolled down his cheek and Alec brushed it away.

"No it's not." Magnus replied. "You like me and I do like you back like that but I can't act on it because I'm not over Camille and I really, really want to get over her. And then you make it worse, by doing all these nice things and I know it must be hurting you but you keep putting me first. You just deserve so much Alec, so much I can't give you right now."

"I can wait Magnus." Alec responded, "I believe in the end it will be worth it."

"I'm going to make it up to you, I promise." Magnus told him.

"I'll hold you to it." Alec smiled.

"You'd better."

They lapsed into silence, just looking at each other and enjoying their time together, after a few minutes they unpacked their sleeping bags and bedding, they put their clothes in the tent and sorted out food. After this Izzy turned up with Simon, Jace and Clary – the six of them put up the other two tents and then they chatted and talked. Alec and Jace changed into swimming trucks and raced to the lake – shouting taunts about who would lose the race they were planning. Simon went to get changed as did Clary and that left Isabelle and Magnus. They sat together drinking lemonade.

"So he told you?" Izzy asked as she watched her brother splashing Jace. Simon ran from the bathroom to the water with Clary and they both screeched when they realised how cold the water was.

"Yes." Magnus answered.

"What are you doing about it?" she asked, her dark brown eyes desperate to know more. "He won't tell me anything more and it is _killing _me."

"Well, I do like him that way back…"

"But?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But, I need to get over Camille."

"Oh boohoo." Izzy said sarcastically, "It's been a month, for crying out loud, how long do you need?"

"Izzy…" Magnus trailed off as she carried on.

"You'll both be at college soon, then university. You'll grew apart again so why don't you make sure you prevent that by getting together with him? He's not going to wait forever Magnus, one day he'll realise that there are other guys who are just as awesome and who actually like him back exist and then where will you be?" She asked, it was clearly rhetorical and she carried on, "Alone. That's where."

"I do like him back."

"Then _act_ on it!" she rolled her eyes at him. "There is no way he'll ever cheat on you and you know it. You're making up excuse." Magnus sat quietly for a minute, Izzy broke the silence, "I'm sorry if it seems harsh but…"

"You're right." Magnus nodded. "I needed to hear it."

"Well, go on." Izzy nodded towards the water were their friends splashed around.

"I'm planning, don't rush me." Magnus smiled. Izzy laughed but accepted it.

"Okay, I'm going down there. Remember my words or there'll be trouble." She warned as she took her top off, her red bikini underneath, she took off her skirt too and then ran down to the water, her black hair flowing behind her.

"Magnus! Get your butt over here and help me!" Magnus knew that familiar voice, he turned to see his two other best friends struggle into the clearing, Cat opened her mouth to yell at him again but he got out of his chair and hurried to her.

"How much stuff did you bring?" Magnus asked. Since prom Ragnor had confessed how he felt for Cat and she had surprised them all by agreeing to go out with him. Magnus took two of her bags off her and they walked over to the other tents, they dropped their stuff.

"Not that much, I bet Isabelle brought more." Cat smiled.

"I don't know." Magnus smirked. "I'll go get Alec and Jace so we can get this tent set up."

"Hurry back." Ragnor called after him as he jogged down to the lake. Ragnor turned to his girlfriend and said, "I hope he's okay."

"He will be." She replied, Ragnor put his arm around her, her blue eyes were locked onto Magnus as talked to Alec and his brother. They started walking up to the couple.

"I think I 'ship them'." Ragnor told her with a disgusted expression. "I'm turning into you and Isabelle."

Cat wrinkled her nose but smiled, "That _is_ scary!" Ragnor laughed and kissed her on the mouth.

"Get a room!" Jace called up to them.

"We would but it's not set up yet!" Cat retorted as Ragnor pulled away, he laughed at his girlfriend's spirit.

The other three hurried up and they all set up the tent, it barely took twenty minutes with Jace's organisation. Soon the five of them were re-joining the others in the clear blue lake, Magnus had even ventured into the water, despite his fear, he had stayed mainly in the shallower water but he had done it. After they swam and splashed around they got changed back into clothes and cooked some dinner, the owners of the camping site had a karaoke machine and they dared each other to sing, it turned out good fun for everyone at the camp.

After that they had split off in their pairs, Izzy and Simon, Clary and Jace, Cat and Ragnor which left Magnus and Alec. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Magnus asked his best friend. He wanted to get Alec away from everyone else so he could surprise him and act on Izzy's words.

Fortunately Alec agreed and the two of them started through the darkened forest. The stars were visible from under the leafy trees, Alec was ultra-aware of Magnus body next to his as they stepped through the foliage, how was he going to survive the night in a tent with him? Alec was sincerely doubting he would be able to. Magnus lead them through the night for a few more minutes, chatting quietly.

"Alec." Magnus said his name carefully as he stopped walking, he had hold of Alec's slim wrist and pulled the shorter boy to face him, Alec's face blushed slightly at the close proximity and his blue eyes were questioning. "I thought of a way to make up the hurt to you."

"What is…." Alec was cut off as Magnus leaned down, their lips connected in a sweet kiss, it took a moment for Alec's shock to wear off before he shut his eyes, his long eyelashes tickling Magnus' cheek, he started kissing back.

Magnus hand had let go of Alec's wrist and was now around Alec's lower back, Alec's hands were around Magnus' neck, playing with the hair at his nape. Magnus' other hand was in between Alec's strong shoulder blades. Alec felt himself being moved backwards, pushed up against a tree. The kiss turned quite passionate and needy quickly.

The pulled away, breathlessly. Magnus had his forehead against Alec's and stared into the depths of his blue eyes. Alec was breathing heavily, he felt like floating he was so happy. But a small part of his mind wondered if Magnus was ready for it, if Magnus could really commit to being with him after Camille's betrayal.

"Are you sure?" Alec said before he could stop himself. "Because I don't want you to kiss me because you think you should or you think it'll help you get over her. I'm not going to be used, i…"

Magnus put a hand over Alec's mouth to make him stop. "I'm sure, Alec. I know you'd never cheat on me, not because there wouldn't be someone one out there willing to help you but because you're so damn loyal, even after not speaking for eight months you still came to be there for me when I needed you. And, it's not just that, I really do like you. You're sweet and kind, you're beautiful and sexy but you have a cute under confidence about you that's so endearing – and I believe we would work well together. So yes, Alec, I'm completely sure I want to kiss you, Gods, I want to do more than kiss you but we'll wait, see you're blushing and I've not even been specific. It's proof that I'll need wait until you're ready to do more. And, I never want to hurt you – it will happen but it can't be helped, I will try to minimise it too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see that I belong with you and if you'll have me then I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Alec felt his eyes water and he found himself nodding and then they were kissing again, conveying their feelings through their lips and tongues. They broke away and were slightly confused by the sounds of applause around them.

Alec and Magnus squinted through the darkness and saw their friends appear from around trees, they were cheering and clapping and congratulating the newfound couple. It made Alec blush but Magnus accepted the congratulations, he bowed and held Alec close to him. It was a memory they would both hold close to their hearts.

The rest of the trip was full of laughter, love, late night kisses and joy - it passed quickly but would be cherished for a long time after. And even months later they would look back on the camping trip and feel the love and joy they still felt, and when things got bad one would look at the other and say their 'forever', their 'always' or 'okay', their saying was slightly longer but full of their love, four words: you belong with me

* * *

**W/M: so in America what comes after high school? Here, we finish secondary school, go to college or apprenticeships then university. But what about America? I need to know so I can write the epilogue and sequel.**

**Anyway, you finally got romance. I promised. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do right now - I find it's hard to write happy moments when I'm not happy but I tried my best. What did you think?**


	9. 9 Epilogue

**Epilogue: New Rooms, New Roommates and New Starts**

Alec breathed deeply as his eyes took in the three-story building just the other side of his windscreen. It was a grotty looking building, the stone was grey and looked like it should belong to a prison. Rectangular windows were spread evenly along the building's walls, the grass around it was a pale green and looked quite sickly. Alec gulped, this is where he would be living for the next three years.

"This is…." The caramel skinned teenager next to Alec spoke suddenly. "Grim looking."

"I know." Alec replied, he shot at look at Magnus, his boyfriend.

Magnus shot back a look that he hoped was supportive but looked more like a grimace, he took Alec's pale hand in his own hand and squeezed. Alec smiled and leaned over, dropping a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Let's do this." Magnus smiled, "Three years, that's all, it's barely anything."

"It's probably really nice inside." Alec nodded.

"And, our roommates are probably nice." Magnus offered.

"It just sucks we couldn't room together." Alec replied.

"I know." Magnus pressed his lips together, they got out of the car and shared Alec's bags out between them, they were going back for Magnus' later.

"I still can't believe you're doing law." Alec shook his head. "I had you down for fashion or photography. Something arty and fun."

"I just think it could be fun, defending people and stopping them from going to prison and stuff." Magnus answered.

"You mean, you've seen Legally Blonde and you think you could be the male, brunet Elle Woods." Alec raised his eyebrows. Magnus made a noise and looked away mumbling something illegible.

"Maybe…" Magnus spoke a little louder.

"I'm not going to be a jerk like that Warner guy was." Alec told him, "Sorry to ruin that for you."

"I know, you're my Emmet." Magnus smiled, he bumped his shoulder against Alec's and the shorter smiled.

They had reached the door, they shared a look and walked into the building together. The room they walked into had sofas at one end, obviously for people waiting to go through to the dorms. There were a few TVs playing the news quietly to no one. Nearer to the door was a desk, a bored looking woman sat behind it, behind her was a room that they couldn't see into. Opposite her was a door that needed a key to get past.

The lady behind the desk saw them and straightened up, she smiled. She was quite pretty, her auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, her clothes were neat and tidy. Her name badge said her name was Michelle.

"Hello, can I have your room forms please?" She asked.

"Of course." Magnus smiled and handed her both of their forms. She took a moment to scan through them, she checked everything on her computer then looked back at them

"Everything seems to be in order, I'll just get your keys." She got up and disappeared into the office behind her, then returned with two different keys.

"Thank you." Alec smiled and took the keys, he kept his key and handed Magnus the other one.

"There are two on each key ring so you have a spare." Michelle explained, "Room 124 is on the third floor and Room 76 is on the second. I hope you enjoy university."

"Thank you." They both replied, Michelle smiled and then they turned and went through the door opposite.

Magnus was on the second floor, Alec was on the third. They climbed the stairs to the third floor, then went down the corridor to room 124. Alec opened the door and walked in.

The room was small but comfortable for two people. The two beds were pushed against two walls, with a window, and a desk in the middle. At the ends of one of the beds was a desk, the other bed had two drawers and wardrobes, shelves and a pin board lined the walls above the beds. There was a door next to the one Magnus was stood in, that led to the bathroom.

Alec claimed one of the beds seeing as his roommate didn't appear to be there yet, Magnus dropped the bags he was carrying onto the bed Alec stood by.

"Well, it's not awful." Alec said.

"I think that's a matter of opinions." Magnus replied, he wrapped his arms around Alec, pressing his chest into Alec's back, hugging him from behind as they looked out of the window.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Alec spoke, "Shall we get your stuff from the car, see if your roommate has turned up? Then maybe we can explore the campus a little bit?""

"Don't you want to unpack?"

"I'll do it later."

"Okay, come on then." Magnus smiled.

They left the room, got Magnus' bags and then went to Magnus' room which was pretty much the same as Alec's. Magnus' roommate also wasn't there so they dumped his bags on one of the beds. Magnus started unpacking a little, he put his law textbooks on the desk, he put his laptop in the drawer of his desk whilst Alec was putting the sheets on his bed. Magnus put his bag of toiletries in the bathroom, hoping his roommate wouldn't need much space. He started on his clothes. Then it hit him.

"I don't have room for all my clothes." Magnus said.

"What a surprise." Alec replied, his sarcasm clear.

"Do you think my roommate will had lots of clothes?" Magnus asked, biting his lip.

"Just put the ones you can't fit in my wardrobe, I don't have as many clothes." Alec answered.

"You sure?" Magnus asked.

"I'm positive." Alec responded, "Give them here, I'll take them now."

"You're the sweetest." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek before handing him a load of clothes.

Alec rolled his eyes and left the room. Magnus got packing away his other clothes. He put his makeup bag on top of the chest of drawers he had claimed, along with his straighteners, hair dryer and hairbrush. His sketch pads went in the drawer with his laptop along with his folders and pencil cases. He then added pictures to his pin board, the majority were from the summer camping trip, there were lots of him and Alec – kissing and smiling and just being together, he had lots of pictures from the summer camping trip, there was one of all of them together that he particularly liked, he had pictures of his mum and cat, a picture of Isabelle and him when they had gone shopping and tried on goofy outfits, a picture of him, Cat and Ragnor, ones of his other friends at school, excluding Camille. He stood back and admired his handiwork when the door opened.

He assumed it was Alec, "That was quick Alec, you have put them on hangers properly, right dear?"

"Um... first off, I'm not 'Alec', second, you had better be talking about clothes, third 'dear' how old are you? This isn't the eighteenth century you know." The guy stood in the door said.

Magnus turned around and his eyes widened, this guy had Alec's exact colourings, same muscular build and elegantly angled features, however this boy's eyes had a colder, meaner look to them. He had a confidence that Alec so obviously lacked, he knew he was beautiful and he would use his beauty to get what he wanted, Magnus was sure of that.

"You're not Alec no," Magnus agreed, "But you look a lot like him, you've both got those beautiful blue eyes and inky black hair."

"I'm Will, Will Herondale, I'm going to be studying law." The boy held his hand out for Magnus to shake.

Magnus shook his hand, "Magnus Bane, also law."

"Really?" Will asked. "You don't look like a law student. I would have pegged you for fashion, or art."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Magnus shook his head. "Now, I'm going to find the real Alec, don't touch my stuff or you will be sorry." And with that he stormed out of the room.

He walked along the corridor, thinking about his roommate. Will Herondale was very beautiful but he knew it and expected people to react to it. However he had a certain air about him that showed a vulnerability that intrigued Magnus, he would work out what it was. He cleared his head of thoughts about Will by thinking about Alec, sweet, charming, under-confident Alec. He smiled at all the fun they were going to have together at university.

He stopped outside of Room 124, and knocked. He heard Alec yell 'one minute' and then there was a thump and a crash as if he had fallen or something, then the door was pulled open. Alec's hair was a messy, he had a dozen clothes hangers around his arm and one stuck on his foot, it made Magnus chuckle.

"Oh Gods, let me do it." Magnus said between laughs. Whist Magnus hung up his clothes Alec packed away some of his other things, his history textbooks and folders and laptop all went in drawer of his desk. He put his pictures of his family, friends, pets and Magnus up on the pin board.

Within five minutes Magnus had finished the task of putting his clothes away. He kissed Alec before the other pushed him away, claiming his roommate could walk in any second, they finished outing Alec's pictures up, laughing at the memories and stories the pictures had – like one of the photos of them both when they were younger, their faces and clothes cover in ice cream. Then they went out to explore the campus.

They walked slowly through one of the quads, holding hands, talking and laughing. They were excited about their new life at the university but they were also pleased they had each other, they loved each other and were positive they would stay together no matter what. They meant it in their looks at each other, their touches and kisses, their tones when they spoke. The bad stuff was behind them and they looked forward to actually being in a relationship with each other away from Alec's siblings and Magnus' friends.

Of course, they would still argue and fight, they would still makeup, they would still love each other and make time for each other between their studies. And, they would still say their version of 'forever' or 'always', their four word version: you belong with me.

**W/M: That's it. The end. **

**I'm going to try that sequel with Jem and Will in too. But it may take some time, so bear with me. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone! I couldn't have gotten this far without you. And, thank you for answering my questions, it really does help!**

**What do you think?**


End file.
